Under These Lonely Stars
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Keigo's Bored and needs someone to hang out with, Ishida just likes his cooking. KeiXIshi. Yaoi, Slight Humor, Later Chapter Lemons! Hiatus lifted! Chapter 8 posted with slight 'Content' in begining of chapter. Enjoy loves.
1. Chapter 1

All Right now!! This is going to be great!! I'm posting my first fic!! I'm scared shitless…  
Seriously… scared to death…  
Ooh…. This might have been a bad ideaaaaaa… whines  
Okay, know what? I dun care man!! I'm gonna write, and it will be magnificent!!

Title: Under These Lonely Stars  
Pairing: IshidaXKeigo  
Rating: MA  
Warning: Here there be drago-- erm, sex. Right, sex, and violence and things that make kiddies ask awkward questions.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach Tite Kubo'd be outta a job now wouldn't he? And seeing as we are still getting manga releases every three months or so, he's pretty much still kicking! Plus, I can't draw, I really can't.  
Rant Space: I really like writing this pairing… tis fun…and is it just me or did Yumichika look way hotter with long hair? Oh, this is a longer fic, like, maybe no lemon for about three chapters, kaysies?

Chapter One: Restraining Order.

"Yo!" Keigo Waved brightly and Ishida sighed. Stupid smile, stupid too bright Hawaiian shirt, stupid basket…

"hello." he sighed and shook his head, Keigo's smile falling.

"now what's that?! I brought food!" Keigo objected and Ishida crossed his arms.

"I don't see why, I'm not letting you in my house." Ishida frowned and pushed his glasses up.

"well duh, it's a picnic!" Keigo grinned.

"Of course it is…" Ishida sighed. This had been happening pretty much every day since the beginning of break. Keigo would come over and spew a 'yo' at him then drag him off to god knows where.

"Sheesh, you're quite the asshole today…" Keigo grumble and shifted the basket in his hands

"Why are you even here? Get lost, don't you have friends or something?" Ishida sighed again and glanced away, Keigo growling at him.

"But Ichigo and Mizuiro are outta town and I got banned from the onsen and the dojo Orihime and Tatsuki hang oooooout!" Keigo whined and Ishida sighed.

"I wonder why…" he muttered.

"Listen you dork, I am not spending my summer inside playing RPGs again! That was like pixilated hell!!" Keigo yelled. Ishida blinked at him then snorted a little.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? It's not all an act is it?" he chuckled a little and Keigo's eyes went wide. He grit his teeth and gripped tighter onto his basket while Ishida chuckled.

"Know what?! Fuck you! I'm leaving and I'm taking my picnic with me! Even if it does look pathetic to eat a picnic alone…" Keigo muttered and glared at him then turned to go, Ishida sighing and shaking his head.

"Hold on, I'll come with you." he rolled his eyes.

"Che, I don't want you to, kiss off you glasses freak…" Keigo grumbled but stood still, waiting on him. Ishida pulled his shoes on and settled out.

"Lets go." he said, Keigo looking him over and frowning.

"You're not gonna… y'know, change first?" he asked, Ishida frowning at him.  
"Why?" he asked, looking down at himself.

"You're wearing a suit in the middle of summer; you look like a broker, seriously uncool." Keigo grumbled but Ishida just started walking.

"Who cares, lets just go." he grunted and Keigo jogged to catch up.

"You are making this seriously unfun." he frowned at him and Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Stop saying seriously followed by UN words that aren't real, you're not serious and unfun isn't a real word." he corrected and Keigo glared.

"Kiss off." he hissed.

"Stupid." Ishida countered.

"Asshole." Keigo shot back.

"no wonder Ichigo's friends with you, you two are on the same wavelength." Ishida sighed and put his hands in his pockets, Keigo scoffing and looking away.

"don't say that like it's a bad thing…" he grumbled and Ishida looked over at him.

"Why are you hanging out with me instead of Chad?" he asked, Keigo frowning.

"Chad's got other friends." he answered.

"I have other friends." Ishida added, Keigo looking over at him skeptically.

"So?" he asked.

"So, what if I have other plans?" Ishida scowled.

"Do you?" Keigo asked and Ishida got caught up short. He didn't, hell, he hadn't even gone to camp that year… instead he'd stayed home and…

Did stuff with Keigo.

Wait… he'd turned down offers to do things because… well, Keigo always said he'd be by tomorrow and it'd be rude to not greet him if he came by… who had told him where he lives anyway?!

"No, but that doesn't mean I always wont." Ishida answered. This was weird…Keigo rolled his eyes and shifted his basket to the other had.

"Didn't think you would. Hey, they're showing fireworks in a few weeks!" Keigo exclaimed at a sign, grinning wildly and pointing.

"Hn." Ishida nodded.

"Don't 'Hn' me! Fireworks are fun!" Keigo yelled, glaring at him.

"I didn't say they weren't." Ishida sighed and Keigo grumbled a little and started walking again, getting a few steps ahead of Ishida before the Quincy started after him.

"Another reason I keep asking you to hang out with me is because I want to understand it." Keigo muttered and Ishida looked over at him sharply. What does he… why did him saying that make my heart beat faster?! What the hell is wrong with me today?!

"What?" he managed to ask, Keigo shaking his head a little and sighing as they entered the park.

"The whole thing. With Ichi-chan and Orihime, and Renji, and those other weird guys, and Ikka-kun and Yumi-chan. I wanna get it." Keigo answered then grinned, setting the basket down. "Here should be good."

"Get it?" Ishida frowned.

"Yeah, all kinds of shit has happened to me, just from being around Kurosaki, I wanna know it all. And Chad clams up when people ask him, even if Ikkaku and Yumi-chan did tell me some already." Keigo sat on the grass and pulled things out of the basket, Ishida frowning. He didn't even bring a blanket to sit on…

"Well, you should have just asked instead of dancing around it and taking me out." he suggested, sitting and looking at the things Keigo was pulling from the basket.

"Would you honestly have talked to me? I mean, you're Kurosaki's friend in a way, but you're in that group, I'm in this one, and we barely know each other. I mean, realistically, we've only had lunch together twice before summer." Keigo smirked and Ishida frowned.

_Why does this sound like some cliché high school romance instead of an explanation? _

_Why the hell am I thinking that?!_

"what's this?" Ishida mumbled and opened a container, Keigo snatching it back.

"dessert." the boy replied and set it to the side, Ishida frowning.

"Dessert?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" Keigo frowned.

"Nothing. You just didn't seem like the kind of person to save dessert till after." Ishida answered and sat back as Keigo nodded a little and went about preparing plates. Ishida felt really useless about then. Keigo may not be very bright, but he was efficient. And quick. This was too weird, surreal, why was he eating lunch with Keigo again? It just… he had better things to do right? He had summer papers to write and books to read and he had to mend at least sixteen shirts that got ripped from battles.

_Why the hell was he here?!  
_

"so spill, what's the big deal with the weird stuff happening?" Keigo asked, handing him a fully loaded plate with absolutely no pomp or circumstance.

"Evil spirits." Ishida answered, Keigo frowning.

"Eh?" he grunted.

"Hollows, or evil spirits, have configured around Karakura and Ichigo is helping the Shinigami fight them." Ishida answered simply.

"WHAT KIND OF CRAZY MANGA THEORY IS THAT?!" Keigo yelled suddenly, Ishida going wide eyed.

"Crazy manga theory nothing!! It's the truth!!" he yelled back, Keigo rolling his eyes and falling backwards on the grass.

"How am I supposed to--" he started.

"You've seen them haven't you?" Ishida sighed, Keigo frowning.

"Well, yeah but evil spirits? Shinigami?" Keigo sighed. "It all sounds a bit far fetched if you ask me."

"And I'm a Quincy, a sort of exclusive exorcist." Ishida just felt the need to add that, no clue why. Maybe just pride being that he wanted everyone to know he was just as involved in this war as every other person in Karakura.

"Right… hell, why shouldn't I believe that?" Keigo chuckled a little and closed his eyes, Ishida frowning.

"What did Ikkaku tell you?" he asked.

"That they were spies for the Korean government!" Keigo grinned.

"LIKE THAT'S ANY BETTER!!" Ishida yelled.

"Well Sheesh, I didn't believes him… I just didn't think it was spirits and all that…"

Keigo grumbled. Ishida sighed and lifted his fork, stuffing something; he didn't really look, into his mouth. Then his eyes widened in shock.

"Wow! This is great! Where'd you buy this?!" he asked, Keigo frowning.

"Buy it? I made it." Keigo frowned, Ishida's jaw falling.

"No way!" he objected, Keigo sitting up.

"Yeah, I made everything last night." he answered, Ishida frowning.

"Why would you… go through all the trouble of doing that?" he glanced away and Keigo shrugged.

"I like cooking, it wasn't trouble." he answered.

"You like cooking?" Ishida asked, slightly shocked. Oh, I get mocked for sewing but he does something just as housewife-ish and doesn't get ragged on? No fair.

"don't you dare tell, Mizuho thinks it's a punishment for me to have to cook." Keigo glared and fell backwards again.

"Then how'd you get past her to make all this?" Ishida asked.

"I just did it while she was asleep, though she did say something when I left…" Keigo muttered, blushing a little.

"Hmm?" Ishida frowned down at him.

"She kinda asked if I had a girlfriend I was taking out! Stupid huh?" Keigo chuckled and Ishida blushed a little.

"And you didn't correct her?" he asked. Why does that make my stomach flip?!

"Che, I tell her I'm meeting you and she'll go off on a tangent about how gay I am…" Keigo grumbled.

"y-you're gay?" Ishida stammered, Keigo's eyes snapping open.

"Eh?! I didn't say that!! I just said that's what she'd say if I told her I was going on a date with you!!" he yelled, a couple girls near them giggling and Keigo going red. He pulled his knees up to his chest and scowled. "Fuck."

"A… a date?" Ishida gaped out, Keigo growling.

"So?" he grumbled.

"I'm… you're not… I'm not…" Ishida went redder and redder.

"shut up, that's not what I meant to say, I mean that's how she'd see it… especially since we're barely friends and I don't have any real reason to hang out with you other than you being cute that she knows about." Keigo muttered.

"You think I'm cute?" Ishida asked. Fuck, why is this entire situation filling me with the warm and fuzzies?! Damn it!! Stop looking at him!

"Will you just stop asking fucking embarrassing questions?!" Keigo yelled and Ishida went red, glancing away.

"sorry." he said softly.

"Eat your food." Keigo grunted and started eating, not speaking to him. Ishida ate; privately admiring Keigo's cooking, and tried to not look the other boy's way. This was just too weird. He's saying the weirdest things but they don't seem to embarrass him unless I call him out on it… like he doesn't even realize it. And he didn't answer me as to if he thought I was cute or not.

_YAAAA!! WHY DO I WANT TO KNOW THAT?!  
_

Ishida glanced back over at Keigo who was cleaning up the rest of their food and sighed.

"Let me." he said, Keigo looking up.

"Huh?" he frowned at him.

"You made it and prepared everything, I should clean up." Ishida clarified, Keigo's brow furrowing.

"But you--" he started and Ishida held a hand out.

"Just hand me the basket Keigo." he sighed. Keigo frowned and lifted the basket to him.

"here." he said shortly and Ishida took it.  
Damn, the atmosphere is so tense now…

Ishida opened the basket and started putting the containers inside until Keigo sighed heavily.

"You're doing it wrong." Keigo whined a little and Ishida glanced up at him.

"I'll figure it out." he declared and went back to moving the containers around like trying to fit puzzle pieces together. Keigo moved to the other side and grabbed his wrist, moving the container he'd been holding to the side and took two rectangular ones and fit them with that one.

"Like this." Keigo muttered, grabbing another, Ishida blushing when he realized that Keigo still had his wrist. He pulled it back and grabbed another, Keigo holding up a hand.

"that one's last."

"You remember which order you put them in?" Ishida asked, just a little impressed.

"I remember which order I took them out, then reverse it. Plus, we haven't ate that yet." Keigo smiled and shook it, something rattling inside.

"Oh… you're right. What is it?" Ishida frowned.

"Chocolate and caramel." Keigo handed it to him and went back to putting the other things away.

"Chocolate and caramel what?" Ishida sighed.

"Chocolate with caramel, how many times do I have to say it?" Keigo sighed and took the container back, popping the lid and handing him one perfectly formed candy.  
"You made it?" Ishida asked, looking at the little thing. It looked amazing. Erm, for a candy that is.

"Mm-hmm…" Keigo nodded, going a little red. "I mean, I used a mold but yeah…"

"This is professional grade, you could sell these!" Ishida exclaimed, popping it into his mouth and letting it melt.

It was, quite possibly, the most delicious thing that Keigo had made that day.

"No!" Keigo said sharply and Ishida looked up.

"Why not?" he asked, swallowing and frowning.

"I don't cook for money, if I did it'd just turn into work. Why would I want something that's fun for me to turn into work?" Keigo chuckled. "I mean, if I wanted to cook professionally, I'd just get a part time job at a restaurant."

"I suppose…" Ishida nodded.

"I mean, that's almost like asking someone to watch TV professionally…" Keigo muttered, Ishida smiling softly.

"You like cooking that much?"

"Well eh…" Keigo blushed and Ishida chuckled a little.

"You'd get embarrassed by that?" he laughed.

"Stop asking embarrassing questions…" Keigo grumbled and Ishida smiled a little, Keigo glancing at him. "You look pretty when you smile."

"PRETTY?" Ishida glared and Keigo smirked.

"mm-hmm." he nodded then grew a really perverted grin that Ishida really got the urge to punch his face in for. "Like, with a few berets and a skirt you'd look super cute."

"Fuck you! I'm going home!" Ishida yelled and stood, Keigo's eyes widening and he stood too, grabbing the basket.

"Oh Ishi-chaaaan! Don't get mad cause I called you cuuuuuute!" Keigo called after him,

Ishida going redder.

"You're making a scene! And don't call me Ishi-chan!" he yelled, not stopping. God… Am I madder because he called be a girl or because I got all soft when he looked at me like that…

"I'll give you the last candy!" Keigo called.

That stopped him. Ishida froze and glanced over a shoulder.

"Eh… really?"

"Yep. Walk home with me." Keigo smiled and handed him the container.

"Fine." Ishida snatched the box and Keigo grinned, leading the way back to his apartment.

Endo Chapataru Ichi!  
OMG… in episode 126, Renji's T-shirt says 'Red Pineapple' on it!! Lol! Oh, and Hinamori is officially insane…and at the end you can tell Ryuuken cares!! All that taunting and anger was just because Uryuu didn't think his actions through!! AWWW!! Ryuuken isn't a heartless bastard who wants to beat the shit out of his son! HE CAAAAARES!! New favorite episode… btw, what on earth did Renji want to ask Kisuke… my pervy mind just keeps going over it… lol… bondage bondage bondage… By the way, this has been Edited


	2. Aura of Absolute Darkness

Kombanwa reader-chan! I hope you are having a positively wonderful evening! Please enjoy the chapter! Ba da ba bap ba! I'm loving it on here. Even if uploading stories is a pain in the ass…Chapter 2: Aura of Absolute DarknessIshida looked at the Asano's door with Keigo but neither of them reached for the handle.

"You can feel it too?" Keigo chuckled weakly and Ishida nodded.

"w-what is that?" he asked, glancing over at him.

"Mizuho… she's been depressed and ticked ever since Ikkaku left without saying goodbye…" Keigo answered then chuckled again. "I've been sleeping out here cause if I go in she gets pissed off at me and throws things."

"Do you eh… still wanna go in there?" Ishida asked, Keigo smiling weakly.

"Kind of have to…" Keigo sighed then grinned. "Though, I doubt she'll throw anything if I duck behind you…"

"No." Ishida glared and Keigo chuckled.

"Hey relax! I was kidding!" he said and pulled his key, unlocking it and something that looked a bit like black smoke echoed out.

"Bad aura…" Ishida muttered, Keigo nodding.

"Horrors beyond horrors…" he answered.

"Still going in?" Ishida smirked and Keigo gave him a quick glare.

"Eh, yeah… heroes always go in!" Keigo said suddenly and threw the door open, Ishida gaping at the dark interior. Keigo sighed and stepped in. "Anee-chan? Tadaima…"

"close the door…" came an almost ghostly voice, Ishida peeking in to see Mizuho in all black, her hair lank and dirty and her arm held out.

"She… she looks like that girl… from the Ring…" Ishida whispered, eyes wide, Keigo chuckling nervously.

"Never saw that one…" he whispered back.

"The Grudge then…" Ishida frowned.

"Oh yeah, I saw that one." Keigo smiled a little and a pillow slapped him across the face.

"Close the door!!" Mizuho yelled.

"Aiiie! Yes Anee-chan!" Keigo quickly shuffled in, dragging Ishida in by his arm and slammed the door.

"oh, hajimashite, I'm Ishida Uryuu, I go to Keigo's school." Ishida bowed, nearly falling over in the dim light.

"Nice to meet you…" Mizuho said and fell back down onto the couch. Ishida looked over at Keigo who sighed and flicked on a light, Mizuho glaring but then sighing and slumping farther into the couch.

"She looks awful…" Ishida whispered, Keigo sighing.

"Yeah… I know." he frowned and slid his shoes off. "You might as well stay a while."

"Ah… no. You already made me lunch, dinner's too much." Ishida said politely, Keigo frowning.

"Call it payment." Keigo smiled.

"For what?" Ishida frowned.

"Exchange of information. You know, like spies!" Keigo grinned and Ishida sighed.

"Right…" Ishida sighed. Should have known he isn't serious… Keigo grabbed his arm again and drug him towards the kitchen.

"So! C'mon! Anee-chaaaan, whatcha want to eat?" Keigo called, Mizuho not looking up from some period drama. (Lol, period dramas are the soap operas of Japan…)

"Anything. Nothing. I don't care." she moaned.

"oh get over it, he's coming back you know." Ishida snapped without meaning to, Keigo pinching him.

"Ishida!" he growled.

"W-what?" Mizuho looked up at him, Ishida swallowing.

"they had to go off for business but it's not like he won't be back soon… the business is located primarily in Karakura after all." Ishida said, her eyes widening.

It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Really?! You mean it?! How do you know?!" Mizuho asked brightly, Keigo gaping openly.

"eh, I'm Matsumoto-rin's cousin, her and Madarame-san and Ayasegawa-san work together so I found out from her." he answered hesitantly.

Now THAT that was total bullshit.

"Aiie!! No wonder! He's so dedicated! Though I do hate that Skank-san is working with him…" Mizuho grumbled then brightened. "I want Onigiri!! And miso with garlic ramen

Kei-chan! I'm taking a shower I should be out before it's done! Suki otomo!"

And with that she damn near floated from the room.

Ishida gaped and twitched a little.

"w-what did I do?" he asked, looking back at Keigo who was just as shocked.

"You just cured Mizu…" Keigo muttered then grinned. "Guess you _have _to stay now so I can give you a thank you dinner!"

"Wait… this was a set up!" he yelled accusingly, Keigo's eyes innocent and wide.

"Hmm? No! Why would you think that! I'm not smart enough to plan something like this!" Keigo chuckled and walked into the kitchen, Ishida gaping and looking at the door.

What the hell just happened?!

--

"Itadekimasu!" Mizuho announced, digging into her food with gusto.

"Eh… right…" Ishida muttered and Keigo smiled, his hair pulled up at the top so just his bangs were out of his face and he was wearing an apron that made him look way too

cute…

Did I just think he looks cute?!

Ishida dove into his food. Drown out evil thoughts with ramen! It's always worked

before!!

"I hope it's okay, I ran out of salt." Keigo grinned and sat, Ishida looking up in shock.

"Are you kidding?! This is better than Mamori's on Kurochi street!!" he said, Keigo blushing.

"it's not THAT good…" he muttered.

"No it really is!" Ishida insisted, going back to eating, Keigo poking his and blushing bright red.

"Otomo! You idiot! You're food is always good, even if you bitch and moan about feeding me!" Mizuho punched him in the head and Keigo chuckled.

"Eh, yeah." he muttered and started eating. Ishida devoured his and poured more miso over his rice.

"This is better than anything I make!" Ishida smiled and ate, savoring each bite.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm glad you like it." Keigo smiled a little and ate his own food, Mizuho looking between them.

"Oi, otomo, is Ishida-san the person you were meeting today with your special usually reserved for White's day chocolate and lunch special?" she asked, Ishida going red.

_White's day chocolate?! _

"S-so what if he is?!" Keigo grumbled, going a little redder.

"Aah! Otomo-chaaaan! You're being opened to a world you do not understand!! Forbidden love, kawaii!!" Mizuho grinned widely and Keigo's jaw dropped.

"Mizu you freak! It's not like that!" Keigo yelled, throwing his empty bowl at her.

"Is sooooo!!" Mizuho grinned, sticking her tongue out at him. Ishida set his bowl down and stood abruptly, still blushing and both the siblings stopped.

"I should be going." he announced, Keigo looking up at him.

"Oh, Ishida…" he frowned.

"Oooh you don't even use a suffix anymore! That's so sweeeet!!" Mizuho squealed, hands clasped together in front of her, Keigo glaring over at her.

"Urasai!!" he yelled, Ishida grabbing his jacket. Keigo looked back. "Oi, let me walk you to the door."

"Fine." Ishida said, turning quickly and walking to the door. Keigo followed close behind and Ishida pulled his shoes on, looking back.

"sorry about Mizuho, she's eh… annoying…" Keigo muttered, crossing his arms over his apron and Ishida going red again. Damn it! I'm going to get a headache at this rate…

"No problem."

"Oh, hold on." Keigo said, running off down the hall, Ishida standing there with his coat in his hands and a frown in place. There was the sound of something falling and Ishida deadpanned.

"What the hell is he doing?" he muttered then Keigo ran back and held out a little package.

"Here, I made desert, you might as well take it with you." Keigo grinned.

"Oh, thanks." Ishida nodded.

"No problem. I'll get the bento tomorrow when I stop by." Keigo smiled.

"You're planning on stopping by tomorrow too?" Ishida sighed.

"You have something else planned?" Keigo frowned.

"Eh, not exactly…" Ishida muttered and glanced away.

"Great, there was a movie I wanted to see anyhow." Keigo grinned widely and Ishida sighed.

"Right." Of course it's all for personal gain…

"Get home safe." Keigo smiled and Ishida went red again.

"Don't say things like that…" he muttered and started out, slamming the door behind him. Why is he so cute? I mean, this is Keigo; Keigo is the essence of annoying, nowhere near cute. It's the apron… it's all the maid cafes and stuff, maid cafes polluted my brain when I was thirteen and now I'm paying for it…

My son is NEVER reading porn…End. Lol, poor Ishi-chan…Maid cafes… I actually can picture Ishida going all nosebleedy over apron-clad fluffy skirted waitresses… like Kimiko from Megatokyo… lol…Oh and eh, for those not fluent in Japlish, or at least partially fluent like me, hell, I'm working on it it's a two year program okay?!Hajimashite mean nice to meet you.Otomo means little brotherItadekimasu literally translates to 'and now I will receive', standard politeness for before you eat. Kinda like 'thank you this looks great'Kawaii means cute, seriously, this one's easy.Urasai means shut up; it's both simple and effective.I was eh… watching episodes of Bleach on YouTube and Mizuho speaks Japlish there too so I kinda wanted to keep her partially IC in her speech and stuff. Didn't mean to confuse anyone!!Review responses!cheshirejin: I am happy to give you more!! I actually posted this on AFF first since I thought it was going to have smut, but it ended up be very fluffy and sweet at the beginning and the mature content doesn't even arrive until the 8th chapter. blush yeah. For a smut master, I failed. But I really enjoy writing on this, even if I only update every other week or so… I am irrevocable encouraged to update sooner by reviews!! The more reviews (even from the same person…--;;) the sooner I usually update. In fact, I was going to put this off till Saturday but your review spurned me on!!


	3. San, Nii, Ichi, GO!

Hey, what's up? Hope you are all doing nicely, chapter 3 of this fic! *squeal* I am so damn excited! MEEENNNN!!!! Sankyu all! I'm glad you all like my stuff!

Chapter 3: San, Nii, Ichi. Go!

The knocking was what had woken him up.

Firstly, Ishida had ignored it, but when the other boy had started calling through the wood, he forced himself out of bed and staggered into the hallway, hitting his hip painfully on the hall table before swinging the door open irritably.

"Yo!" Keigo waved.

Ishida yawned blearily, "Eh?" He frowned, wiping at one eye.

"Ohaiyo! I brought breakfast!" Keigo announced loudly, holding up a little bag, and Ishida's eyes widened.

"Gimme." He held a hand out and Keigo handed it over. Ishida pushed the door open and stepped in. "Come on."

"Thanks!" Keigo grinned and followed him inside. He looked around, impressed. "Wow, this place is nice. Do you have a cleaning lady?"

"I clean when I'm nervous, so during exams I got a lot done…" Ishida mumbled, stumbling towards his kitchen table and setting the bundle down.

"Really? I'll have to have a study session with you at my house." Keigo's grin widened. "Oh, I made French toast and omelets, by the way."

"You made it?" Ishida perked up, and began poking around in the bag.

"Yep." Keigo sat at the table, next to the other boy, "I like cooking for you." Ishida flushed a little.

"Why?" He frowned, and Keigo chuckled.

"Well, you're really the only person that compliments it. Mizuho hadn't said anything like that till last night…" He answered, going a little red himself.

....And that was about the time that Ishida's brain came far enough out of its sleep fog to realize he was still wearing his pajamas.

"Oh um I… I'm going to um… change and all that…" Ishida went bright red and Keigo nodded, not seeming to care that he was wearing a tank top that was about three sizes too small that showed a good inch or so of his stomach, and cut off sweat pants.

"Yeah, I'll make your plate," He said and Ishida inched back towards the doorway.

"Thanks. Um...see you in a minute," He said, then turned tail and ran for his bedroom.

Oh my god!  
Keigo saw me in my sleep cloooooothes!!!!!!!!

Oh my god!  
Why do I care so much?!

....I'm turning into a girl, I honestly am…

Ishida almost slammed the door behind him and dug through his drawer. He sighed heavily when the only thing left was a single pair of jeans he owned and his 'Off to the Laundry-mat' red T-shirt.

Yep. Time to do laundry.

Eh… but not today, I'm doing things with Keigo today.

....Since when did Keigo take predominance over having clean clothes to wear?!

Oh hell, if I really need to I can wear the outfit Orihime got me for my birthday to the Laundromat…because it's not likely that I'm going to wear orange stripes and pink and green polka dots anywhere else…

Ishida groaned and pulled the red shirt-jean combination on, combing his hair quickly and sighing heavily at himself in the mirror.

Bad hair day.

I have a big spike sticking out in the back and no time to brutalize it with styling gel…

…

GAH!!!

I HAVE JUST LOST ALL MASCULINITY I HAD LEFT!!!!

Ishida scowled and shook his head, deciding not to care about how messed up it was, and stomped back out to his kitchen. Keigo pulled something from the microwave.

"Heh, had a feeling you wouldn't keep maple syrup." He smiled brightly and set the little cup full of the syrup down beside his breakfast; which looked positively divine to his hungry stomach.

"Um, thanks." Ishida nodded and sat, before noticing something. His brow furrowed, and he looked up at Keigo. "There's only enough for me."

"Yeah. I ate before I left." Keigo told him.

Ishida glanced away.

"Thanks," Ishida repeated. It's a lot more awkward to eat in front of someone else when they're not eating too…

"Yeah, you said that," Keigo grinned at him. "I really didn't picture you as the type to sleep in."

The Quincy scowled and pushed his glasses up his nose, grabbing the fork lying near the small bag.

"I was up late last night." Ishida answered eventually. Keigo frowned at him.

"Why?" He asked.

Ishida concentrated on the food in front of him. The hand that was holding the fork hovered over his food. Actually, now that he thought about it, where had the fork come from anyhow?! It certainly wasn't his.

"I still have summer papers to do," He replied, and swallowed hard. Oh hell, I'm going for it. Too hungry for niceties.

Ishida dug into his food, trying to ignore the niggling feeling in his stomach he got when he knew Keigo was watching him eat.

"Oh my God!!" Keigo bolted to his feet. Ishida's eyes went wide and he nearly choked on the piece of omelet he had just put in his mouth.

"What?!" He asked, coughing a little.

"I haven't even started! I am so sunk!!!" Keigo groaned and fell backwards into his seat again. "I meant to do it the first week but there was other stuff…"

"So do it tonight," Ishida sighed, and shook his head. Keigo was pretty much the definition of the word "Over-reaction"…

"Fourteen pages of history in one night?! Maybe for you!!!" Keigo spluttered and Ishida smirked a little.

"Actually, I spread it out," He replied smugly. Keigo glared at the wall, his arms crossed. Suddenly he started and looked back to the other boy.

"Hey, I said a movie today didn't I?" He asked.

Ishida nodded, surprised that Keigo had remembered something said in passing like that. Apparently, Keigo had a better memory than people gave him credit for.

If that was the case, why weren't his grades better?

"Hurry and eat then, we have to see when it's showing if we're gonna see it." Keigo grinned and stood.

He left the table and Ishida let out a small sigh of relief. It's hard to eat with someone both talking to you and watching you like that. Hell, he was hungry…

"What movie are we seeing?" He asked casually, before taking another bite of the omelet.

Keigo spun around dramatically.

"Death Note!" He announced.

Ishida frowned. "...Seriously?"

Keigo nodding brightly.

"Totally!" He smiled widely and Ishida's frown deepened.

"Why?" He asked, and Keigo punched a fist in the air.

"I like the manga!" He told him cheerfully. Ishida sweat dropped.

"No, I mean, aren't there better movies coming out?"

Keigo shook his head, looking a little like a dog...what was the name of that breed, with the curly ears? He looked a little like that. Ishida tried to avoid the idea of Keigo in a collar but it attacked, bit and didn't let go.

"No way!" Keigo argued, oblivious to Ishida's thoughts. "Death Note is great! Haven't you read the manga?"

"I don't read much manga." Ishida responded rather huffily, trying to beat the puppy!Keigo image off with a mental stick.

"Eh?! Really?!" Keigo gaped.

"You don't have to be that surprised…" Ishida sighed and went about eating while Keigo ranted.

"But, everyone reads manga, or at least buys a Jump magazine!!!" Keigo objected. "I mean, I know you're not big on fads but Manga is, like, heritage!"

"I didn't say I don't read it at all I just said I don't read much," Ishida snapped. Keigo crossed his arms and looking accusingly at him.

"So what manga do you read then?" He demanded to know.

"Black Jack, by Tezuka." Ishida replied: it the first one he could remember reading. It had been a while ago but it was a good story, and it's hard to forget really good stories.

"Tezuka?! But that's…okay…after the movie finishes we are going by Sueishita and starting your education…" Keigo sighed and Ishida frowned again.

"We're going where?" He asked, puzzled.

"A bookstore I know. It's not as big as the ones in Akihabara or Harajuku, but it's got everything you'll need." He answered.

Ishida pursed his lips.

"I don't need anything…" He argued, and Keigo half glared at him.

"Your material is outdated. Tezuka may be good, but there are other artists that are just as fantastic!" He was yelling, and Ishida sighed at the boy's exuberance.

Good thing I didn't tell him I don't play video games…

"And I'm a dork?" He muttered under his breath. Keigo turned the half glare up to full and Ishida sighed.

Must have picked a little up from Kurosaki…

"Shut up!" Keigo snapped and waved a hand. "Finish eating."

"Fine." He sighed for the thousandth time that day. Somehow he knew it also wouldn't be the last.

--

"Yeah, so Mizuiro sent a postcard but he's not gonna be back 'til the end of break! Can you believe that lucky little jerk?!" Keigo nattered. Ishida stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

Keigo didn't even pause. "Dunno when Ichigo's gonna be back though."

"Me neither." He answered noncommittally, just letting Keigo lead him along.

Keigo stopped and Ishida glanced over to see him examining a sign. Ishida went a little red.

Crap, I was actually listening to him… I didn't even notice we were here…

"Eh?! No way!!" Keigo yelled, leaning closer to the sign then going limp. "It's not until tomorrow!"

"Too bad," Ishida muttered.

"We could come back…" Keigo sighed gloomily. Ishida pursed his lips.

Not tomorrow!!! I am doing my laundry if it kills me!!!

"I've got things to do tomorrow," Ishida said quickly. Keigo looked at him.

"Oh? Okay, that's fine. I guess some other time then…" He eyed the poster morosely.

"...So now what?" Ishida asked.

Keigo straightened and the look he gave Ishida was frighteningly Fan-Boy.

"Oh - you're not getting out of manga education! We're still going to Sueishita!!" He yelled and grabbed Ishida's arm, forcefully dragging him from the entrance of the theatre and off towards the train station.

"Eh…O-okay?…" Ishida spluttered.

Like I have a choice…

--

Half an hour later Keigo was leading (dragging) him through an alleyway and Ishida was feeling rather uncomfortable about the whole thing.

"This place is a legal building...right?" He asked a little nervously. Keigo frowning and thought hard for a second.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw a yakuza buying yaoi manga there once but it's totally legitimate." Keigo grinned and Ishida frowned.

"What's--" He started but Keigo stopped suddenly, nearly yanking his arm off in the process.

"Ah! Here we are!" He pointed.

Well, it was most definitely a bookstore, and it was obviously privately owned and operated. But it did look professional and pretty much a smaller version of most bookstores he'd been in before.

There were, however, a number of 'punks' roaming around inside… and Ishida's classification of 'punk' was tattoos, piercings, and leather. In abundance…

Yes, this was most definitely uncomfortable.

Keigo pulled him in without a second glance at the other people in the store and waved once at the girl running the register. She waved back.

"Ah! Keigo-kun! How's your summer been?" She asked cheerfully, and Keigo paused.

"Pretty good! Better than last year, anyway. You, Kureha?" He asked, and the girl tossed a lock of bright blue hair over her shoulder.

"Lousy. I was here all summer to get tickets for Comiket then I missed it!" She whined and Keigo chuckled.

"What a drag." he grinned and she snickered.

"Yep. Who is your cutie friend, eh?" She winked and Ishida paled a little. This wasn't really a woman he wanted winking at him…

"Oh, this is Ishida-san, Ishida this is Kureha." Keigo introduced them, relieving Ishida of his awkward shift-from-one-foot-to-the-next stage.

"Hajimashite." He bowed a little.

"Yo." She grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up.

"I'm giving him the manga 101 lesson." Keigo informed her and she chuckled.

"101? Jeez, I haven't seen someone who needed that lesson since you were a kid!" She smiled widely and Ishida set a hand on Keigo's shoulder.

"Are you going to show me what you wanted to, or can I go home?" He growled and Keigo frowned back at him.

"Ah, yeah. Come on." He nodded, still frowning slightly as he led him towards something labeled in big letters; "Shonen Manga". Ishida stepped forwards to pick one up but Keigo planted a firm hand in his chest.

"Wait. Back up."

"What?" He snapped. Keigo crossed his arms.

"That one sucks," He said, and Ishida scowled.

"You don't know that."

"I do too. Trust me, it does. Now focus here." Keigo said, looking at him levelly. "There are many different types of manga, especially Shonen manga which are focused on sports, fighting, and of course hot chicks."

Ishida sighed. "Of course."

"Here. This one," Keigo picked one up off the shelf, seemingly at random and handed it to Ishida. "Read a few pages and if you don't like it put it back."

"Okay," Ishida sighed and looked at it.

Naruto.

Ninjas are okay, I suppose…

--

Nearly two hours later Ishida was making his way through volume twenty-four.

"You do have to buy one you know, you can't spend all this time and not get one!" Keigo chuckled, holding what looked to be about twelve books himself. Ishida nodded absently and held up a hand.

"Shh." He commanded.

Keigo chuckled a little and began picking through the shelf behind Ishida.

Ishida sighed and closed the book. "Next."

"Right." Keigo grinned and handed him the twenty-fifth volume, which had been in his hand. Ishida examined the front and back covers before opening it.

"You know, I'm pretty sure there's an anime for that too." Keigo said.

"I'll look at that next." Ishida said sharply, eyes absorbed in pretty pictures and quick snaps of dialogue.

Keigo grinned again and started reading his own book. Ishida breezed quickly through his.

"Next."

"Sorry." Keigo sighed.

"What?" Ishida turned and Keigo shrugged.

"That's all." He told Ishida. His jaw dropped.

"What?! That can't--" He started and Keigo nodded.

"One problem with manga: the series you want is almost always ongoing." Keigo smiled.

"But… the bad guys were winning and what the hell are they going to do about Gaara?!" He almost-yelled. A few of the punks looked over at him, but that obviously happened a lot, because they just shook their heads and continued with what they were doing.

"Relax; they usually have a new novel out every two months." Keigo reassured him. Ishida was seething.

"It took me half an hour to read the first ten books!!!" He objected.

"Yep. That's the angst of manga readers everywhere, it all seems to go too fast. So, which are you buying?"

Keigo frowned at the stack of Naruto books around them.

"The newest, I suppose…" Ishida sighed and grabbed the last two.

"Right. And these ones are for homework," Keigo grinned and showed off his pile. Ishida frowned.

"I'm not reading all of that." He argued, and Keigo rolled his eyes as he lead him up to the front.

"Not all at once, you can borrow those two first." He grinned and tapped the top. Kureha tallied them.

"26,000 yen." She smiled. Ishida blinked, and looking between them as Keigo rummaged in a pocket.

"Th-that's a lot..." He muttered under his breath.

"I'm getting a lot." Keigo nodded and pulled a few bills from his wallet.

"Only twelve books!" Ishida objected.

"At 2100 yen each," Keigo clarified. Ishida blushed a little.

"Where do you get the money to pay for that?!" Ishida demanded.

"I work part-time during school. Though I took this summer off!" Keigo grinned. "I'm good at saving money for the most part. Until I come here, then I pretty much blow it all."

"I see…" Ishida blinked and set his books on the counter to purchase.

As Kureha finished, she smiled saucily at Keigo.

"Come back anytime Keigo-kun." She purred and Keigo waved a little. Ishida however, glared at her.

Why am I getting the distinct feeling that I want to shoot her head off?  
Never mind… just ignore it…

"See ya!" Keigo waved and started out of the store, Ishida carrying his little bag and following close behind.

Yeah, I definitely want her head to be gone…

They walked in relative silence.

Keigo kept shifting his bag from one hand to the other. After about the fourth time, Ishida was incredibly irritated. He cleared his throat and Keigo glanced over.

Something had been bugging him anyway.

"What?"

"Why did you want to know about everything that was happening with the soul reapers and Ichigo. Honestly, it's none of your business."

"Thanks, Mister Blunt." Keigo scowled a little, "But I just don't want to be like Tatsuki."

"Tatsuki? She knows too?"

"she's best friends with Orihime, of course she knows, but she's on the same page I was, knowing but not entirely knowing, ya know?"

"You overused the word 'know'." Ishida commented, not really knowing what else to say.

"Would you please, please, not correct my grammar when we're talking?" Keigo groaned and Ishida flushed a little, pushing his glasses up. He glanced away.

"Sorry."

"Nah, you can't help being a nerd." Keigo grinned, patting his head a little and Ishida slapped the hand away.

"Gee, thanks." He scowled.

"Anyway, we've talked about it some and she really didn't want to know. She'll love Orihime no matter what, but me, I'm nosy." Keigo chuckled and Ishida floundered a little at the word love being used between Tatsuki and Orihime, but then again, what did those two have if not love?

"I noticed." Ishida sighed a little.

"'Kay, see ya later then." Keigo grinned and Ishida frowned, looking around and noticing they'd already made it back to his house.

"Right." he nodded and Keigo waved a little over his shoulder before taking off. Ishida sighed and started up his steps.

This entire thing was going to drive him insane, he just knew it.

End Chapter.

Oh and a Big thanks to amaya no shiori. I had no clue it looked like crap, I just put it up. Thanks a lot.


	4. Saru Sari Dash!

HI! How is everyone?! I am super excited here! Fourth chapter, yeah um, I said third chapter lemons but that was an estimate and it looks a lot closer to sixth or maybe fifth. Big on the maybe. Hell, they might not even get to it until the eighth, hate to say characters rule my writing not the other way 's probably unhealthy but my imagination runs in whatever direction the Keigo and Ishida in my head decide to yank it. Currently there are experiencing massive amounts of light UST…

Damn you little Chibi Keigo in my brain!!!

Ishida: I know what you mean…

Chapter 4: Saru Sari Dash!!

Ishida was getting weird looks. Though, anyone wearing a knitted orange and green striped sweater in the middle of summer was bound to.

Not to mention the white jeans with the purple polka dots. He was going to have to ask Orihime if she was colorblind…

Thought the spots with stripes pretty much indicated she _was_ color blind. Or allblind. Not to mention totally style challenged…

_As soon as this is over, I'm burning this outfit and saying it got ruined in the wash._

When he entered the Laundromat the looks pretty much ceased, which was a relief.

And that was completely understandable; everyone else in there looked as if they were pretty much on their last 'clothing leg' as well. It'd be bad taste to stare at someone when you deserved it just as much.

There was even a Manba wearing a pastel spring dress.

Ishida grabbed a basket and sorted out his laundry into colors: white and blue, and then his darker colors and uniform slacks. One more week then it was back to school. He suddenly found himself actually dreading going back to school and he wasn't exactly certain why.

_Hmm, I wonder if Keigo likes Tatsuki, I mean, he said they had talked privately about the Shinigami thing, maybe he'd hooked up with her the same way he'd hooked up with me… Okay, using 'hooked up' in this scenario sounds wrong!!!! And why does it make me mad imagining him dating her?!_

Ishida slammed the lid on the washer irritably, startling the Manba. She glared at him and snapped her phone closed. Tossing her silver blonde hair she muttered something and perched on top of the washer.

_Um, is that a challenge or is she hitting on me?I've been spending too much time with Keigo; I'm starting to lose all of my feminine intuition…_

She turned and smiled and little and Ishida sighed, shaking his head. He pulled the book Keigo had lent him from his bag, leaning against the washer as it hummed to life and began to read , she was trying to flirt.

_So not interested lady. You're at least six years older than me._

"Hey," She said softly, suddenly right beside him, and Ishida glanced up.

"Yes?" He frowned.

"What's your name?" She smiled at him.

"Why?" He glared a little.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." She giggled and pushed her silver-blonde hair over one bronze shoulder.

"Yes I do." He answered, not lessening his glare in the least.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor." she simpered.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"Could I borrow some detergent?" She bit her lip, smiling at him and batting her fake lashes.

"Here." Ishida held up the box and she took it, smiling at him and shaking the little box.

"Thanks a lot, Mystery guy." She winked and sauntered off. Ishida sighed.

_Yep. Nothing. _

_I actually miss Keigo._

_Wow, that's surprisingly more pathetic than I thought I'd feel after admitting that._

"Oh, Ishida-san?" Came a timid, but familiar voice. He turned and smiled.

"Inoue-san, how are you?" He asked her, politely.

"Great! It's nice to see you wearing the outfit I got you!" She giggled into a palm and Tatsuki set their laundry down. The Manba glared jealously at Orihime.

"Oh uh, yeah. It's… comfortable?" He almost asked, and Tatsuki bit her lip to stifle her obvious laughter. Ishida filed it away to ask Ichigo for blackmail on the girl to combat this fiasco with.

"Ah! But aren't you hot?" Orihime asked, all concern and sweetness.

"Uh, hai. But I ran out of things to wear." He said, and then felt guilty.

_Oh, she's going to think I don't like it…_

"Oh, I'm glad you saved mine for last then!" Orihime chirped obliviously. "I'm sure once your clothes are done you could change. Wanna get ice cream with me and Tatsuki later?"

"Um, sure." He nodded and Orihime threw her arms in the air and squealed. Ishida, however, just tuned out her loud celebration. He was used to it.

"So, Ishida, have you been having fun this summer?" Tatsuki asked, obviously also accustomed to the girl's enthusiasm. Ishida glanced away and went a little red.

"Yeah… actually I have." He nodded, smiling slightly at the things he'd done and the fun he'd had. Even if it was with Keigo.

"Really? I thought you'd end up studying all summer!!!" Tatsuki chuckled.

"Tatsuki-chan! Be nice!!!" Orihime objected.

"I probably would have, but Keigo--"

"Keigo-chan?!" Orihime gasped. "I thought he was out of town! He hasn't come by the dojo or the onsen since summer began!"

"Eh, he said he got banned." Ishida muttered.

"No wonder. Kimichara-sempai was getting tired of him hanging around." Tatsuki sniggered a then proceeded to examine numerous pairs of what was obviously their panties before tossing them in the wash. Ishida blushed furiously.

"Cold wash," She murmured absently.

"Eh…" Ishida stammered. Tatsuki looked at him, and went perfectly crimson.

"H-hey!!! You looked!" She yelped. Ishida gaped.

"You held them up while you were talking!!!!" He defended himself, and Orihime laughed.

"Relax Tatsuki-chan! I'm sure if we stand around long enough we'll see Ishida's boxers anyhow!" She said through giggles and Ishida went even redder.

"Orihime!!!" they both objected in unison, which only made her laugh harder.

Both of their embarrassment, however, was cut short by Ishida's washer beeping loudly.

The devious grin that crossed Tatsuki's face quickly changed that though.

"I have to get that…" He muttered and turned, and she followed him. She peeked over his shoulder as he opened it and he blushed, at both the action and the shamelessly perverted grin on her face.

"Well? Gonna show me?" she chuckled and for a second Ishida was reminded of a seedy old man.

"Tatsuki!!!" Orihime needled. "Be nice to Ishida-san!!!"

"Aw!" Tatsuki glanced back and in that split second that she wasn't looking Ishida used his Quincy powers for his own personal gain. He used his Hirenkyaku and gathered everything and slammed it into the dryer before she could look back."Hey! No fair!!!"

"Completely fair." Ishida declared and Orihime giggled.

"Good job." She chirped, and Tatsuki looked over at her and pouted.

"Hey, you said it yourself, fair's fair."

"Oh be nice." Orihime smiled and Ishida suddenly felt like he was intruding on something personal between them, as Tatsuki looked back at her and smiled a soft little smile. He quickly turned on his dryer and tried to ignore the lovey-dovey looks passing between the two, so when Keigo had said love, he meant _love._

--

"C'mon Ishida-san!" Orihime drug him along, staggering a little from her insistent pulling and the big bag of freshly washed laundry.

"No, I really should take this home." He attempted to decline but she just frowned amd pulled harder.

"No! I insist!" She smiled widely and Ishida gave up.

"Fine." Ishida sighed heavily and was drug off in the direction of Orihime's favorite ice cream parlor. Tatsuki followed along a few feet behind but kept close watch on her Hime, and Ishida started to feel a little unwelcome.

"What's your favorite kind of Ice Cream Ishida-san?" Orihime asked brightly.

"Oh." He thought a little," Mint chocolate I suppose." She beamed at him.

"Really? I like Neapolitan, because you get three different flavors!" Her smile was radiant as she pulled more insistently.

"Chocolate." Tatsuki announced, earning a cute little over the shoulder grin from Orihime.

"Of course you like Chocolate Tatsuki!" she smiled sweetly over at her and Ishida was beginning to feel a little awkward.

_Am I intruding on a date between them by coming? What if I'm looking too deeply into this and they aren't really…_

_I wonder if someone would think the same thing of me and Keigo._

Okay, that _was_ awkward...

Orihime plopped him down at one of the few tables and darted off. He frowned, but set his bag in one end of the booth. Tatsuki did the same with both her and Orihime's clothes, pressing them up against the window and pushing as far in as she could.

"Tatsuki… are you and Keigo close?" He dared to ask.

"Hmm? I suppose, I mean, he was there for me when Orihime disappeared." She coloured slightly and glanced away. "He's actually a really good friend. I'm glad you got to a chance understand him more too."

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Yeah, you don't really seem like you have a lot of friends." Tatsuki smiled a little and Ishida bristled.

"I have friends!!!" He argued.

_Why do people always assume that I don't?!_

"I mean that you hang out with outside of school." Tatsuki rolled her eyes and Ishida was true.

"I don't really hang out after school with people." He conceded. She nodded.

"That's what I'm saying. Orihime was worrying that you'd stay inside all summer." Tatsuki chuckled a little but before Ishida could ask if she had anything to do with it the full-bodied girl bounded over with ice cream cones and shoved a mint chocolate chip one into his hands.

"Itadekimasu!" Orihime announced, handing Tatsuki her cone as well.

"Itadekimasu." Tatsuki smiled softly and Ishida glanced away, licking at his ice cream and enjoying the coolness. It was a nice change from being forced to wear a sweater for most of the day. He still had the purple polka dot jeans on though. He was not taking his pants off in the bathroom at the Laundromat…The ice cream was really good though.

"So you and Keigo-chan have been dating. Is he fun?" Orihime asked, her voice utterly innocent. Ishida was floored nonetheless.

_D-dating?!No! They weren't… they weren't dates, they just hung out_.

"Oh, Orihime, I don't think that he thought they were dating." Tatsuki frowned at Ishida's impression of a fish and Orihime frowned.

"Huh?! But it's so obvious you love him! You get all red and your brow crinkles up and you smile a lot more when you talk about him!" she chattered. Ishida went a dozen shades of red.

"I-I don't…" he spluttered, unable to move past his shock and form whole sentences.

"You do, look, you're all red and blushing and still smiling even though you're embarrassed." Tatsuki chuckled a little and glanced away. "This is as bad as Ryo's crush on Mizuiro."

"He's a friend." He declared, finally recovfering.

Tatsuki nodded sagely.

"A very good friend." She added.

"You should tell him!" Orihime squealed.

"I don't love him!" Ishida yelled, earning looks from several other people in the room.

"Hn? Really?" Tatsuki asked, swallowing a mouthful of soft serve chocolate.

"No! I don't!" Ishida declared.

"Hmm, sorry then." Tatsuki shrugged and Orihime frowned, watching him.

"Thank you." Ishida sighed exasperatedly, Orihime licked at her cone, still pouting.

"Sorry Ishida-san." Tatsuki apologized as well but the girls exchanged a look that clearly said that they didn't believe him. He stood and grabbed his bag.

"Thank you very much for the ice cream." He said quietly, shouldering the strap and turning.

"Oh, Uryuu…" Orihime tried to stop him but he just waved her off.

"I have to get home, I still have summer work to complete." He said in dismissal and gave her a small smile, to make up for it. "I'll see you when school starts again."

"Oh um… okay." Orihime said, her eyes bleary and sad but Ishida pushed his way out of the ice cream shop.

_This was stupid! Irrevocably stupid! How can they accuse me of… of loving Keigo, and not expect me to get mad?!Why would I even love him anyway?!He's no where near my type!Not that I know what my type is, I don't really date…But it's definitely girls!_

Ishida slowed to a walk and frowned, stopping completely and sighing. What on earth could have possibly made them think that? He did not blush and smile and make funny noises thinking of Keigo.

_I wonder if he's coming over tomorrow, he said he would. I wonder if we'll end up seeing that movie._

The image of them sitting together in the movie theatre made him blush alittle bit. He smiled, chuckled a little, and started walking towards home.

End chapter 4.

I hope people caught the joke at the end… I thought it was quirky and ironic but now that I look at it, it was a little vague…Oh well, it wasn't necessary, I just thought it'd be cute and if you don't catch it, that's fine. Also, UGH! I'm getting tired of the document upload thinger screwing up my formats...


	5. Understanding's Overrated

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hey, howsit? I've been writing like a demon to churn this out before I have to leave the house I'm posting everything at because my own computer has no internet access, but I'll probably end up updating painstakingly by cell phone, because you can do that on mine… it's still a massive pain to try and do that… you have to type with the buttons and the caps is hard to use…

*sigh.*

So glad I have Thesis.

Best. Beta. Ever.

Oh and as a note because I don't want people to feel stupid in the first two sentences of a story, Ishi is the suffix attached to doctors… and Ryuuken's a doctor and most likely, Uryuu will become a doctor. So Ishi-chan, which has been used but not explained earlier in the story, means pretty much "Doctor-chan". Which pretty much explains THAT pun…Sorry, I'm a language nerd and things I write that should be funny probably aren't to anyone else…

Chapter 5: Understanding Is Overrated.

"Helloooooo Ishi-chan!" Keigo beamed brightly.

Ishida scowled and started to close the door.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Don't call me Ishi-chan. It's a bad pun." Ishida sighed and pushed the door back open.

"But it's a cute pun…" Keigo giggled, and Ishida gave him a half glare.

"No. It's not." he sighed.

"Okay, okay!!!" He backed off.

And the banter was over for the time being…

"So, you get all your errands done yesterday?" Keigo asked as he stepped inside and turned to smile at him as he slid his shoes off in the hallway.

"How did you…" Ishida frowned at him, and Keigo poked him gently in the chest.

"You're wearing a button up again." He said and Ishida glanced away.

"Right. Thanks." He muttered, his cheeks pinkening.

"Hey! I stopped by the theatre on the way here, and they're not doing a showing 'til four." Keigo sighed and started towards Ishida's kitchen.

"So?" Ishida frowned.

"So whatcha wanna do 'til then?" Keigo asked, "You get to pick since I picked the movie."

Keigo plopped right down at his table.

"I don't know." Ishida scowled.

"I could make lunch…" Keigo mused, glancing around Ishida's kitchen with obvious interest.

Ishida perked up a bit. "That'd be good."

_I've never actually seen him cook yet…_

"All right then!" Keigo shot to his feet and pushed his hair back, pulling an elastic off his wrist and tying it back. Ishida frowned and Keigo went straight to his fridge.

_Wow._

It was like some kind of Magical Girl Superhero Transformation. About ten minutes later Keigo was chopping, stirring, and basically using Ishida's kitchen in ways he'd never even thought of before.

"Hey! You can't put that in a blender!" Ishida objected when he had put a whole head of cabbage in his blender, after rinsing it thoroughly and removing the core.

"Actually, with enough liquid to balance it out, a blender is just a large food processor." Keigo said without even looking back as he poured water over it and flicked the switch.

"...Oh." Ishida frowned as the vegetable was shredded.

"Yeah. Do you even use this thing?" Keigo wiped dust off the buttons with a disapproving look.

"Not really…" Ishida admitted embarrassedly.

"Then even if it does break it won't really matter to you." Keigo rolled his eyes and went back to chopping various vegetables Ishida barely remembered buying.

"Where was all of that?" Ishida asked.

"Vegetable drawer." Keigo answered curtly.

"I have a--" Ishida started and earned an almost scary look from Keigo.

"Don't tell me you don't even keep tabs on what you have available…" Keigo glared and Ishida swallowed.

"Well…" He started and the glare fell into a sigh.

"Okay, never mind." Keigo shook his head, turning the blender off and straining the chopped cabbage in the sink. Ishida sighed and watched him. He was meticulous when he cooked, barely giving anything else attention. And that smile was cute too.

_Okay, I really need to stop thinking of him as cute…_

Keigo dug in his cabinets and pulled out two pouches of ramen. Ishida frowned as he opened them and set the seasonings aside, cooking just the noodles.

"Oh! You're making Hiyashi Chuka!"

"Yep," Keigo smiled over his shoulder. "Sounds good for a day as hot as today right?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't tell until now." Ishida nodded brightly. Keigo nodded and went back to cooking. Ishida smiled as he watched Keigo whisk the soy sauce, mirin, and wasabi.

_I like Hiyashi Chuka._

--

Barely an hour later they were eating: Ishida was amazed that Keigo had managed to time everything so perfectly the the noodles were at the perfect temperature before everything else was done.

_I wonder if super cooking is a side effect of soul mutation…_

_Okay, that was stupid._

"Itadakimasu." Ishida blushed a little and started eating.

"Yep!" Keigo grinned and started eating as well, digging into his with far less delicacy, just pouring the sauce over the noodles without further pleasantries. Ishida sighed and shook his and goofy even eating.

_Then again, he cooked it, he can eat it how he wants I suppose._

Keigo's eyes snapped towards the clock once but his speed didn't change. Ishida frowned and looked over then went wide eyed.

_We only have half an hour and it's an hour walk!_

"Hurry up!" Ishida ordered and sped up. Keigo looked at him, smiling a little and devoured his food in record time.

--

They just barely made it to the theatre, both panting heavily and leaning over themselves as they ordered their tickets.

"Wow! Just in time!" The guy in the booth chuckled and counted out their nodded.

"Yeah!" He grinned and grabbed them, before dragging Ishida inside.

"Hey! Hold on! We can slow down!" Ishida objected as Keigo held onto his arm, even as he handed their tickets over and was let in.

"Not yet." Keigo informed him, pulling him the whole way to the doors of the theatre and into the dimly lit room beyond. Ishida gave up. It really was pointless to try and point out that the previews were still playing and that they still had time to get snacks if theywanted. Then again, they had eaten before coming so Ishida didn't really mind. It was just annoying that Keigo drug him around like they were five instead of seventeen.

Keigo stopped towards the middle row and Ishida was surprised that the boy didn't want to sit right up front, but didn't mention it.

Hell, if he did Keigo might drag him up there just to be annoying…

They sat together and Keigo smiled, settling into the surprisingly comfortable theatre seats. Ishida sighed a little, and then stiffened when Keigo leaned in about an inch from his ear.

"Did you want something?" He asked quietly and Ishida shivered a little. He was so close he could feel him breathing against his neck.

"Oh. Uh, no." Ishida said quickly, leaning away and turning to face the other boy.

"Okay." Keigo smiled and leaned back into his seat, still angled over more towards Ishida than the person on the opposite side. He chuckled, "This is going to be great!"

Ishida severely doubted that was the case.

--

Ishida had to excuse himself twice.

Once was for the normal irritation of having a small bladder, and the other because he couldn't handle Keigo leaning so close to him. He passed the second off as getting drinks for both of them but that wasn't the real reason and he knew it. Keigo kept clenching onto his hand at tense moments… and if he was honest, he was enjoying having Keigo's hand in his a little more than he should have.

He had missed enough of the movie to be totally confused when he finally came back to his seat.

It was still awesome though.

"I still don't get why you couldn't just hold it! I mean, you had to run out at the most horrible time!!!!" Keigo objected as they walked.

"I'd already held it." he said stonily, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose."

Man! You're such a wuss!" Keigo laughed.

"Lay off." Ishida grumbled.

"Hey, when we get back we should…" Keigo's voice suddenly petered off and the boy stopped, Ishida frowned and looked back at him. His eyes were wide and he was staring right ahead like there was something horrible in their path. Ishida followed his gaze, and frowned.

"Ichigo." Keigo said softly and the Soul Reaper turned, eyes widening.

"Oh, Keigo." The boy waved a little and Keigo chuckled.

"Eh, hey. What's up?!" He grinned widely, and Ishida looking back in surprise.

_What the heck was going on?_

"Not much, I just got back from Osaka." Ichigo muttered, glancing away, his cheeks pink.

"Oh. Have fun?" Keigo asked, his obviously feigned smile still in place.

"Yeah, it was okay." Ichigo nodded. It was quiet for a second then Ishida cleared his throat.

"Great. Well I was taking Ishida home, so, I'll talk later." Keigo jumped on that and Ichigo looked towards the Quincy as if he was first noticing he was there.

"Oh… Uryuu, right." He nodded.

"See ya Strawberry!" Keigo waved brightly and started off, Ishida following him close behind. They made it around the corner and Keigo's smile fell and his eyes went downcast. "Damn. That was more awkward than it should have been."

"Did something happen between you two?" Ishida asked.

"We had a… discussion… before he left." Keigo muttered, not meeting his frowned and glanced back, and Keigo laughed a little and pushed his hair back. "It's so stupid…"

"Hey, you don't have to walk me all the way home." Ishida mumbled, Keigo looking over at him and nodding.

"Oh, sure. I'll see ya later then." Keigo waved and smiled but it seemed half hearted, as if he was just being polite and turned, starting off towards his own apartment building. Ishida turned and walked down the street, then stopped. He turned and ran back to the corner.

"Keigo!"The boy turned and looked back at him, surprise clear on his face. Ishida sighed heavily and waved him forwards. Keigo started back and frowned.

"Forget something?" He asked, puzzled, and Ishida set a hand on his shoulder.

"You can come if you want to." He said, giving Keigo a serious look.

Keigo chuckled, and looked down at his feet.

"thanks." He said softly.

Ishida smiled a little. "No problem."

--

"So, what happened?" Ishida asked, handing Keigo a cup of tea. The boy's face went red from his forehead down his neck. Ishida held back his laughter and sat, clearing his throat a little. "That bad?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Keigo muttered.

"Fine." Ishida said shortly, just sipping his own tea and watching Keigo from the corner of his eye. Keigo just stared at his hands and didn't move. It was severely disconcerting: Ishida hadn't seen the boy ever be this still. Or this quiet.

"I kissed him."

The statement completely caught Ishida off guard. Tea spewed across the table and Keigo went Keigo was going to say something - anything really - that was the last thing that he was expecting.

"You… You what?!" Ishida hissed, staring incredulously at Keigo, who sighed and refused to look at him.

"I know." Keigo mumbled softly, as Ishida grabbed a towel and quickly began mopping up the tea.

"But, you said you weren't…" He started. Keigo looked at him sharply.

"I'm not! It was… it was just that once…" Keigo muttered and Ishida swallowed hard. Shit, why is this making me so mad? I mean, it shouldn't matter to me who he kisses, even if it is that Idiot Strawberry.

"So what's the problem then?"

"I kissed him dummy!!! That's like… Friendship Cancer!!!" Keigo shot back, and Ishida sighed.

"If you didn't mean anything by it then it shouldn't matter, you should still be friends." Ishida declared, pouring another cup of tea. Keigo glanced away.

"But… I'm not sure if it did mean nothing." He answered.

Ishida looked at him sharply.

Dont't

Don't you DARE fall for Ichigo.

I won't allow that to happen.

"It didn't. You said yourself you're not gay, so unless you'd kiss me it just meant you were curious." Ishida said flatly. Keigo looking at him, his lips curved in a frown.

"And what if I kissed you because I was curious?" He asked.

Ishida felt his mouth go dry and his heart went double speed.

"That's the same thing." He said shortly, "It doesn't matter, you wouldn't anyhow." He looked away.

"Did I say I wouldn't?" Keigo asked suddenly, one hand landing on his shoulder. Ishida looked over sharply and leaned back when he realized how close Keigo was. Serious bubble violation…

"K-Keigo?" He stammered.

Ishida Uryuu doesn't stammer!!!

What the hell is he doing getting that close?!

"Uryuu, do you want me to kiss you?" Keigo asked softly, that hand on his shoulder moving up and cupping his face.

"Don't be stupid." He muttered, not looking over at him.

"That's not an answer." Keigo said and Ishida froze.

No. It wasn't.

That didn't even _remotely_ resemble an answer. But what did _that_ mean? Did he actually want Keigo to…?

"No. Please let go of me." He said sharply.

Keigo sighed, his head falling to Ishida's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Keigo sighed and Ishida swallowed thickly.

I did. Do. What the hell is happening to me?!

"I do like you Ishida, I'm sorry if I put you in a bad situation."

"It's fine." Ishida answered, hesitantly setting a hand on the boy's back. Keigo lifted his head and looked up at him in almost shock. Ishida's eyes followed his lips.

He did. He wanted to kiss him.

"Ishida?" Keigo said softly, and their eyes met.

"Yes?" He asked softly.

"You're hugging me." Keigo grinned.

"I am?" He frowned then looked around him and saw he was indeed hugging the goofy teen.

"Yep." Keigo nodded.

"Oh." Ishida blushed and went to pull away, but Keigo wrapped his arms around him, trapping him there. Keigo was close, too close, closer than anyone else dared to come.

Well except perhaps Orihime but she invaded everyone's bubble so that was normal.

Nothing about this was normal. Keigo wasn't soft little Orihime, he was hard, harder than he thought he'd be for someone with no remarkable athleticism, and warm, very warm against him. And he still wanted to kiss him.

Oh, right now he wanted to kiss him a lot.

"Ishi-chan?" Keigo frowned a little and Ishida scowled.

"Don't call me--" He started but was abruptly cut off by Keigo's lips over his.

It wasn't a good kiss. There was no experience or any type of knowledge at all between them. It was too wet, too awkward, and it wasn't how Ishida had pictured his first kiss at all.

But it sent shivers through him and he kissed back against those chapped lips, Keigo lowering his chin with a thumb placed under their connected mouths and then cautiously poking his tongue inside. Ishida's eyes widened. Okay, so Keigo was a better kisser than he thought…

Ichigo is an idiot.

An irrevocable idiot.

How could he just… leave after _this_?

Keigo pulled his head back then went red. Actually, it was more along the lines of maroon.

"I'm sor--" He started but Ishida silenced him with a glare.

"Shut up." He said sharply and Keigo swallowed hard, letting go and trying to pull away but Ishida just tightened his arms around him. "You can't just kiss me, and let that be it."

"That's exactly what I'm doing!!!" Keigo yelled, pouting a little and glaring at him. Ishida sighed.

"No, because then you'll avoid me thinking it was weird, and then I'll corner you about it and neither of us will go back to school happy." Ishida stated.

Keigo's face fell.

"Eh… You've read all that manga I gave you, haven't you?" He asked.

Ishida blushed.

"Shut up. Listen." He snapped and Keigo glanced away.

"Fine," He muttered.

"You only kissed me because of Ichigo, didn't you?" Ishida asked. Keigo frowned and looked at him.

"Where would you get that idea?" He wondered, and Ishida scowled.

"Well, you kissed him, didn't you?" He grumbled,Keigo chuckled.

"That was different," He smiled and Ishida scowled.

"How?" He demanded, pushing his glasses up.

"He didn't hold me." Keigo smiled a little and Ishida's eyes went wide, watching the other boy.

"I wasn't holding you." He answered softly.

"Yeah, ya kinda were." Keigo chuckled.

"That's not what I meant by it." Ishida's scowled deepened.

"It's okay. You're a pretty good kisser, even if you don't want to admit you're head over heels with me!!!" Keigo smiled.

"Are you completely incapable of being serious at any given time?!" He yelled slipped from his arms and sat back on the floor only a few inches away, propping an arm on the table, while Ishida fumed.

"Funerals and weddings only." Keigo grinned and Ishida scoffed, turning away.

"You're… annoying as hell." He scowled.

"Didn't know you curse." Keigo teased a little, and Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Only when I'm being annoyed out my ears…" He muttered and Keigo's hand snapped out, gripping his shoulder and pulling him into his chest.

"What would you think if I kissed you again?" He asked, voice low and sultry and Ishida glared up at him.

"Why would you?" He asked.

"I liked kissing you." He answered with a slight smile and Ishida glanced away.

"Why?" He grumbled.

"You kiss back." Keigo answered and Ishida melted a little.

He… he really did want Ichigo to… this was unfair.

He was pretending to be more innocent than he really was.

"Don't play games with me," Ishida hissed. Keigo merely pulled him tighter to his chest.

"I like you Ishida. You may be a nerd, but you're a pretty cute nerd," Keigo said softly. Ishida went red and pushed Keigo's arms off him, moving around the table.

"I think you should go home." He said stiffly, swallowing hard and trying to not admit to himself that he honestly didn't want him to.

"I think I should have gone home a while ago," Keigo sighed and glanced away.

It was quiet for a second and Ishida watched him. Keigo was too complicated. He seemed simple, which made it that much harder to understand, but he's actually pretty hard to get.

I just don't understand what's going on anymore.

Why do I want him to stay?

Why am I so angry at Kurosaki?

It's just…

It's just too complicated.

Shit, Orihime and Tatsuki were right weren't they?

Damn their woman's intuition…

"You need to go." He repeated sharply, loosening his tie a little.

"I know." Keigo answered with a sigh, and stood.

Ishida swallowed hard and stood himself; grabbing the bento box that Keigo had forgot last time he was there and held it out towards him. Keigo grabbed his wrist suddenly and pulled him forwards. Ishida glared but Keigo just reached up and plucked off his glasses.

"Hey! Give those--" he started but Keigo pressed their lips together, his eyes open and watching his.

Ishida struggled for a second, but the soft feel of Keigo's tongue at the entrance of his mouth made him go still. He was staring into Keigo's eyes, while the other boy watched him intently; this was a lot more embarrassing than the kiss before.

Keigo's eyes drifted closed a little and Ishida relaxed, letting his own fall closed completely and melting into the kiss. One of Keigo's hands was still locked around his wrist, the other holding their mouths together; buried in his hair.

It was unbearable, the soft little tingles, the pulls on his hair, the way that hand around his wrist wasn't uncomfortable like it should have been.

Why didn't he want this to end?

Why did he want to keep kissing him like this?

Why, why, damn it tell me why!!!

The hand on his wrist loosened and slunk around his waist, rising up his back and pulling him closer. It gripped in his shirt and Ishida let out a small sound. Keigo pulled his lips away, breathing heavily. He didn't move further than a few inches.

Ishida's eyes slid open and was surprised to find he had gripped a hand in Keigo's own hair and he loosened it, petting the curly locks. Coarse; he was't using the right shampoo. Or no conditioner, he really should with this hair type.

"Ishida?" Keigo whispered softly.

"Hmm?" Ishida grunted.

"I dropped your glasses. Sorry," Keigo apologized. Ishida sighed a little.

"That's okay," He answered.

_I feel content like this._

It was quiet again for a second then Keigo swallowed and Ishida was close enough to feel it.

"Do… do you want to go out with me?" He asked softly, curling his fingers in Ishida's hair a little and he sighed.

"Like we already weren't…" He grumbled, and smiled a little when the blush reached all the way to Keigo's neck.

"That's different." Keigo grumbled.

"No," Ishida said. Keigo pushed back and frowning.

"What?" he asked with a pout.

"I won't go out with you. Not if it's different." Ishida smirked and Keigo scowled.

"That's stupid…" he grumbled.

"So?" Ishida lifted an eyebrow and Keigo sighed.

"Fine. It's not different; I'll just kiss you on occasion." He muttered and Ishida smiled a little, leaning back into the spot he had nuzzled in Keigo's shoulder.

"Fine," He murmured.

"I need to go home," Keigo sounded reluctant.

"Right," Ishida nodded a little.

"Mizuho's gonna kill me as it is…" Keigo added, while Ishida just enjoyed the comfort of his proximity.

"Exactly," He agreed.

"I'll need my shoulder back." Keigo sighed and Ishida smiled.

"Of course." He pressed Keigo back into the wall with a hand on each shoulder.

"Ishi--" Keigo started but Ishida covered his mouth again, sealing his name between their lips. He kissed him hard, trying his best not to be completely horrible at it. When Keigo reached up and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and fighting back with his own tongue, Ishida was pretty sure that he was doing okay.

It was still weird, just a little less so.

But why was a mystery. Maybe it was just the fact that it was the third time, and neither of them had objected to it too violently. Ishida pulled his face away and wiped the wetness from his lips, swallowing and stepping back.

"Okay, you can go." He said, smirking.

Keigo stood away from the wall, and pushed his hair back, obviously trying to regain some sense of physical order.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," He answered, his cheeks flushed a faint red.

"Okay," Ishida nodded.

Keigo leaned down, picking up the bento box and Uryuu's glasses. He handed them to him and grinned.

"See ya then," He winked and started towards the heard it close and sighed heavily, sinking down to the floor.

Cold shower, now.

End chapter. Eh… yeah I'm a little confused too… I went a little off course there. I dunno… whatever. Don't complain about it please, I can't deal with that… seriously, as much as I like criticism because it makes me a better writer, it kills me a little inside, I know this isn't my best work, hell, if this was I'd hang up my Yukata and cap my pens for good (and that was a Furuba reference if anyone caught it), I'm just in a rut right now. A deep rut that I wrote myself into, but a rut nonetheless. Seriously, it's the script writing, it's completely destroyed my prose… I need to do a non dialogue fic, or a couple, but that really seems like a disaster waiting to happen… whatever, I'm working on making myself physically hurts when all I get for reviews is crit… violent physical reaction, involving eye twitching, full body spasms, and loss of appetite. And actually, I'm really surprised so many of you review this. If you're into Avatar, check out my Avatar fic, it's much better written. Though it's kind of meandering around with the initial plot. Thanks to all of you, and yes, I checked it this time! for some reason the Doc uploader only freaks out for this particular story... grr.


	6. Of Competition and Couches

Hey. 'Sup.

Ishida's still having issues, I'm thinking I'll do a chapter from Keigo's POV eventually…

Chapter 6: Of Competition and Couches

Ishida was pacing.

Noon. It was fucking noon.

Usually Keigo was there by at least 10!

Why was he so worried about this? I mean, so what if he never talks to me again, I didn't care that much anyhow.

Okay, fuck it all, I do...

Alright Uryuu… calm down. He's probably just busy with his sister.

Yeah, Right.

There was a knock and Ishida practically ran for the door.

"Yo," Ichigo held up a hand and frowned slightly.

Somehow it wasn't nearly as cute when he did it…

Fuck, I just thought Keigo was cute again…

"What do you want?" He demanded, and Ichigo frowned.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"No." Ishida said sharply, his eyes narrowing at the Substitute Shingami.

Hell , I didn't even let Keigo in until at least a week after we started talking.

"Right. Hey um, you're hanging out with Keigo right?" Ichigo asked. Ishida was steadily growing more suspicious.

"Yes?" He half-asked, half-answered, and one eyebrow rose slightly.

"Is he…okay?" Ichigo asked, glancing to the floor, blushing a little towards the floor.

Ishida frowned. "Huh?"

"We kinda had a talk before I left and I was afraid I might have hurt his feelings." Ichigo muttered, crossing his arms.

"No. He's been fine. Normal. Doesn't care about what you said or anything as far as I can tell." Ishida said, swallowing hard. Almost not a lie. Just not a complete truth.

"Hey, are you seeing him?" Ichigo said suddenly, and Ishida rolled his eyes. He could feel a pit open up in his stomach.

"Well, yeah. He's been coming over to bug me since you left," He grumbled.

"No. I mean, are you two dating?" Ichigo asked, eyes serious.

Ishida bristled.

What right did he have to be jealous or angry that I was spending time with Keigo?! None. The stupid Strawberry didn't have any right at all to look so serious and worried. Or angry _or_ jealous.

"If we are?" Ishida glared, Ichigo scoffed slightly and glanced away.

"Che, never mind," He scowled.

Yeah, retreat you fucking idiot.

"Oh. Ichigo, Ishida, hey." Keigo waved and Ishida froze, looking past Ichigo to the stairs where Keigo was standing, holding a small bag.

"Oh, hey Keigo." Ichigo turned and raised a hand in greeting.

Ishida stiffened.

"Sorry I'm late, my neighbor was moving and my door was blocked for, like, three hours," Keigo laughed. "Stupid American couches…"

"Oh, were you guys doing something today?" Ichigo frowned.

"Eh, yeah. I was teaching Ishida about manga and stuff." Keigo lifted a bag; obviously he had dropped by Sueishita before he came by.

"Really?" Ichigo chuckled a little and Keigo nodded.

"Yeah. I got the new Jump," He smiled.

"Cool. Can I read it after you?" Ishida watched the events unfolding with growing disdain.

"Uh, yeah sure." Keigo grinned brightly, and Ishida swallowed hard.

Wow, it's tense but in an entirely different way.

"Hey, Ishida, can I stay and hang out with you two then?" Ichigo asked. Ishida scowled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

What? So I can sit in the corner while you two talk? I don't think so.

"No," he said bluntly. Ichigo scowled.

"Ishida's paranoid about his house." Keigo chuckled a little, "He wouldn't even let me in until like, the fourth…"

Ishida looked over at Ichigo sharply.

"Really?" Ichigo frowned and Ishida nodded.

"Yes, I wouldn't let him in," He said.

"Then I brought breakfast." Keigo pointed out. Ishida went red at Ichigo's raised eyebrow.

"Alright, whatever. I'll go hang with Renji, you can drop the magazine off at my place later." Ichigo said, "I got a copy of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah in the original format at this cool little shop in south Neyogawa too."

Ishida's eyes narrowed.

"Really? Sweet! Frickin' love that movie!" Keigo grinned widely and laughed. "Original format too?"

"Yeah, original VHS release," Ichigo nodded.

"Awesome! we'll trade off,"

"You could hang out and watch it with me if you want." Ichigo offered and Ishida's glare intensified, reiatsu practically crackling around him.

"Sweet." Keigo grinned, oblivious.

"Cool, see ya later then." Ichigo waved and started down the steps, and Keigo waving back, before turning back to Ishida. He frowned.

"What are you looking so cross about?" He wondered, and Ishida letting his face soften and sighed.

"Get in," He grunted and pushed the door open wider.

"Um, okay…" Keigo was still frowning, but walked in.

Ishida closed the door.

Keigo had just got his shoes off when Ishida grabbed him and pressed him into the wall; covering his lips with his own. The kiss was hard, and Keigo was obviously stunned, but then relaxed and pulled Ishida closer, and placed his hands softly on the other boy's waist.

I win.

I have him.

Ichigo can't!

Ha ha ha-ha ha! HA!

~ahem.~

Ishida eventually pulled his lips away and took a step backward. He cleared his throat nervously.

"I thought you weren't coming." he said softly, as if trying to explain himself.

"Right. Makes sense," Keigo nodded and kicked off the wall, smiling a little, "Oh, this is yours."

"Oh, right. But didn't Kurosaki want to read it?" Ishida frowned as he took the bag. Keigo shrugged as they made their way towards Ishida's kitchen.

"I'll conveniently leave it at your house; Ichigo never returns them in good shape anyhow." Keigo sighed then chuckled a little, "And I really don't want to know bunnies got drawn in the corners and mustard, yellow ink, and tea got spilt on it."

"Ah, the bunnies…" Ishida snickered and Keigo of them sat at Ishida's modest table; Ishida still smiling softly.

"You know?" He asked, and Ishida nodded.

"Eh, Rukia's…hmm…well that's all she can draw…" He mused and Keigo laughed. Then he froze.

"Wait…why would Rukia have access to my Jump?" He demanded, his eyebrow twitching.

"Well, she is living in the Kurosaki house," Ishida sighed like it was obvious.

"Why?! Oh my god! Is there some kind of screwy teenage romance going on there?!" Keigo yelled.

"Keigo, _This_ is a screwy teenage romance. They - they have a normal one," Ishida sighed and Keigo blushed.

"but if they're living together… that's screwy… not to say I wouldn't want to… well… never mind. I'm shutting up now…" Keigo went from bright and inquisitive to foot in mouth and totally embarrassed within the span of about 45 seconds.

"Finally." Ishida smirked and the irked look came back.

"Blah, blah, blah, I'm annoying you." Keigo poked his tongue out and Ishida rolled his eyes.

"When are you not?" He sighed, but the small little smile didn't waver.

"Don't be an ass or I won't kiss you for a week." Keigo threatened, the smile twitching a little but not fading

"I don't believe you." Ishida declared.

Keigo grinned, and leaning over the table a little. "Oh? You're the one that raped my mouth as soon as I walked in the door."

Ishida punched him playfully.

"I raped nothing!!!" He growled, and Keigo laughed, relaxing back into his seat.

"Hmm. Sure," Keigo smiled but he didn't look haughty, just amused.

Ishida liked that about him, the guy had no ego it seemed…Well, sometimes.

"Maybe I should threaten you with no dessert." Keigo muttered, and Ishida stiffened.

"Asshole." He informed him, and Keigo looking at him first with surprise, and then with a definite pout.

"Ooh, that hurts. You want my food more than my kisses," Keigo sniffled fakely and Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Specifically dessert." Ishida leaned back into his seat.

"Jerk. Why do I like you again?" He asked, covering a yawn behind his hand.

"I'm unbearably sexy?" Ishida asked, and then blushed.

Well, that was awkward…

"Close enough," Keigo grinned. Suddenly Ishida was on his back, Keigo looming over him. His knees were on the table and hands braced on either side of his shoulders.

"You're going to break my table."

"Che. Am not!" Keigo scoffed a little and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against Ishida's and then pulling back. "Sure you wouldn't be able to bear not kissing me for a week?"

"That's unfair in the highest degree." Ishida mumbled and turned his face away.

"Maybe a little." Keigo chuckled.

"No, a lot. I said the highest." Ishida grumbled.

"The phrase 'Checkmate' is odd isn't it?" Keigo asked, a musing expression on his face. Ishida frowned and looked up at him.

"What?" A small amount of frustration managed to escape into his voice.

"It just popped into my head." Keigo said, "It's a weird phrase right? I mean, where'd it come from anyhow?" He asked, one hand pushing Ishida's hair back softly as if he was spouting poetry instead of some random babble.

"Chess." Ishida sighed, eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

Shouldn't he be distracted by the way he's laying on me, pressed against all the right places? I mean, I'm hot enough; he shouldn't be able to think random shit like that.

"Yeah, but why do they use that? I mean, 'King me' makes sense, but checkmate?" Keigo frowned.

"What are you thinking that when you're draped across me like this?" Ishida frowned, voicing his inner objection.

"I told you, it just popped in there," Keigo chuckled softly.

"That is horrifically random." Ishida sighed.

"I'm a random person, thought you knew that by now." Keigo smiled and leaned a little closer.

Ishida made a small 'Uh-uh" and he stopped.

"Actually it just came to me. Wouldn't that kind of refer to checking the board?" He prompted. Keigo's brow creased in obvious thought.

"Mate?" He asked.

"British people use the term for friend, and I think Chess originated in England." Ishida explained, and Keigo nodded.

"Hmm, makes sense," He answered and then covered the other's lips. Ishida opened his mouth eagerly, letting the other boy taste around his mouth and lock into combat with his tongue.

This is nice… A little afternoon to make-out.

Gotta make this a daily thing…

Whoa. Hello there.

That's… hmm, dunno how to feel about that…

I need to just get used to awkward physical reactions.

"Kei…" He groaned, pulling his lips out of reach. Keigo nuzzled against his neck.

"Fuck… I like that." He mumbled, licking softly and stopping Ishida's heart in his chest a bare second before he went red.

"Eh?" He grunted, pushing Keigo up. The boy was wearing a goofy grin and chuckling.

"You called me Kei, it's almost a pet name." He explained and Ishida pursed his lips.

"We've only been formally dating a day, perv…" He grumbled and Keigo grinned.

"Informally all month, right?" He winked.

"Shut up, you know that wasn't what this started as…" Ishida answered with a smiled a little and nodded sharply, once.

"I still like it," He declared, earning a small sigh from the boy beneath him

."Fine. Kei." Ishida agreed.

"It sounds so cool! Seriously!" Keigo chuckled and Ishida rolled his eyes.

"You're such a dork, getting worked up over that." Ishida smirked and Keigo leaned over him again, pressing their foreheads together. It almost looked like he was going to say something important or kiss him again but then the teen sat up sharply and gasped.

"Fuck! Break's almost over!!!" Keigo exclaimed, rolling off top of him and beginning to freak out.

"Um, yeah." Ishida nodded and sat up, looking puzzled at the frustrated teen on his kitchen floor.

"I haven't done any of my papers!" Keigo groaned and Ishida gaped.

"None?!" He yelled.

"Fuck no!" Keigo yelled and Ishida blushed.

I like it when he says that…

"Stop saying fuck." He said stiffly, and Keigo looked up at him, confused.

"Hmm? Damn it Ishida, we do not have time for you to be getting all hot and bothered over a word! I need your homework!" He yelled, the confusion fading quickly into frustration again.

"What?! No!" Ishida objected, though he wasn't sure which about, the homework or that fact that a word really was riling him up.

"Just for a little while?" Keigo leveled what could only he called 'puppy dog eyes' on Ishida, who scowled.

"You can't copy my homework!" He declared, and Keigo pouted.

"Aw!!! You jerk, c'mon! Ichigo'd let me borrow his!" he whined and Ishida glared at the mention of the Strawberry. Ichigo was really starting to become his personal rival for Keigo's affection…

"Then ask him!" Ishida shot back with a little more malice than he intended.

"You really want me to?" Keigo countered, understanding and a little coldness to his voice. Ishida scowled. He knows I'm jealous, he knows I don't want him to be alone with Ichigo like he is with me.

I'm being manipulated damn it all!

"You asshole…" He grumbled and stood, Keigo's eyes brightening.

"Sweet! Just the math and history, I can do the English myself." Keigo grinned and Ishida scowled.

Used.

I was utterly used.

Note to self: If he ever pulls this again I must have blackmail.

Wow. We really are a couple…

--

"Wow! That didn't take long at all." Keigo grinned and stretched, closing his notebook.

Well, technically it was Ishida's notebook, but he severely doubted he'd ever get it back.

"Of course not, you just copied all my answers…" Ishida sighed and snatched his homework away.

"You have beautiful hand writing, by the way." He purred, and Ishida scowled at him.

"Don't suck up to me," He grumbled and shoved his glasses up his nose

."You eat my food; I steal your homework, fair trade." Keigo chuckled and Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Fair nothing." He mumbled.

"Hey, you've been stealing all my time." Keigo objected, and Ishida looking at him sharply.

"You're the one coming over here everyday to do things with me instead of finishing your homework!!!" He said smartly, and Keigo pouted.

"You don't want me to come over?" he asked and Ishida scowled.

He's manipulating me again…

"No, I want you to finish your homework first. Or after." He scowled at the boy.

"Well, it's a little hard to focus after sometimes." Keigo's grin changed a bit from amused to snaky and Ishida shivered a little at the involuntary surge of memories.

"Then do it before." He said flatly, clearing his throat and looking away.

"But technically before IS after so…" Keigo mused then opened his mouth enthusiastically just to have Ishida cover it.

"Don't you dare say anything about time travel." He grumbled and Keigo giggled a little, pushing his arm down.

"Wow, you're really starting to get me." He grinned and Ishida sighed.

"You're mushier than I expected." He answered.

"Mushy-gooey-love-cakes." Keigo grinned at the annoyed expression that crossed Ishida's face. "It's all Mizuho's fault: she's been pumping American Soaps into my brain via the internet since I was four..."

"Right," Ishida sighed.

"I want a power," Keigo said suddenly.

"What?" Ishida's brow furrowed.

"I want a power," Keigo repeated, and Ishida sighed.

Great, another random outburst…

"I don't exactly hand them out, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just wondering why I don't have any yet." Keigo frowned then grinned. "You think you could teach me the Quincy thing?"

"No," Ishida said sharply. Actually, in all honesty, he probably could. There were certain practices for teaching outsiders the Quincy ways, but he didn't know them. In fact, Ryuuken was the only one who knew.

"Stingy." Keigo pouted.

"It's not that it's impossible; it's that my father would murder you." Ishida sighed, remembering his own experience with his father's teaching.

"Oh come on, he can't be that much of a twisted asshole," He sighed and Ishida glanced over at him.

"Trust me, it would not be fun." Ishida assured him.

"Okay, so how do Shinigami get their powers?" Keigo asked, and Ishida raised an eyebrow and smirked a little.

"They die. Then go through hundreds of years of training."

_....Or are born with specific powers_. Ishida added the last bit on as an after thought.

Technically, Ichigo was a bit of an exception.

"Right, scratch that then…" Keigo mused, thinking hard. "Okay, so how did Chad and Orihime get their powers?"

"They were attacked by Hollows, and they hang out with Kurosaki." Ishida said frankly, Keigo groaning and falling backwards.

"Well shit wafers! I should be kick ass by that reasoning, right?! I mean, I've been attacked at least four times and I spend twice as much time around Kurosaki than they do! And shit, I got attacked by an Arrancar thingy, that's better than a Hollow! That's just not fair!!!" Keigo argued, and Ishida frowned.

"...Shit wafers?" Heasked.

Keigo glared. "Stop criticizing my vocabulary! I'm having a crisis!" He groaned dramatically and fell back again, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"It's not a crisis. Be glad you're normal." Ishida smiled softly and Keigo sighed heavily, his lower lip poking out in a familiar pout.

"I don't wanna be normal, I wanna power…" He whined.

"That's weird in itself…" Ishida chuckled and leaned over him.

"Is not. If everyone around you has creepy powers, you'd want 'em too, right?" Keigo muttered and Ishida leaned ever closer.

"I suppose." Ishida mumbled and Keigo peeked out at him.

"You're distracted." he said bluntly.

"I'm thinking about kissing you." He said softly in excuse, blushing.

"You don't have to think about it: you have unrestrained permission to kiss me whenever you want." Keigo said softly, covering his eyes with his arm again. Ishida blushed a little brighter.

I'm going to have to test that out sometime...

Gah! Why am I being such a perv!!!

Keigo's lips were just as seductive as ever and Ishida was having a bit of an issue not thinking about kissing him.

Oh just do it.

Ishida pressed his lips over Keigo's, licking the soft part between his lips, before Keigo met his tongue with his own. His arm lifted from his face, and wrapping around the darker haired boy's neck. His hand fisted in Ishida's hair who, though he'd probably never admit it in his entire life, whimpered before Keigo pulled away.

"Do you know how to have sex?" He asked suddenly. Ishida blushed and rolled his eyes.

"No more random questions when we're making out." He sighed, and Keigo frowning.

"That question was completely relevant, thank you." He defended and Ishida sighed again.

"Yes Keigo, I know how to have sex." Ishida answered.

"I mean with us." Keigo clarified, and Ishida's face reddened even more.

"Yes. It's pretty much the same," He said, embarrassed. Keigo smirked a little.

"Where'd you learn things like that?" He asked, earning a bright red blush flaring across Ishida's nose.

"That…that's none of your business!!!" He objected, and Keigo grinned wickedly.

"Is too." He teased.

"I picked up the wrong manga." He admitted, and Keigo groaned.

"Damn it! I told you to keep away from the Shojou stuff!" Keigo scolded, Ishida blushing. "that's downright dangerous for your psyche!!!"

"Well I'm sorry." Ishida huffed and Keigo frowned at him. Then Ishida froze with realization. "Wait, do you?"

"Of course." Keigo scoffed like it was the most well known piece of information ever.

"And how did you get that information exactly?!" Ishida shot back. Keigo grinned.

"I Googled it last night," He answered and Ishida went red.

Oh… that means he…

"Po~rn." Keigo's grin was filled with malicious glee and Ishida moved away from him.

"You find it altogether too enjoyable to tease me."

"You're cute when you show emotion. Annoyance is pretty much the easiest for me to manage." Keigo sighed a little, a small content smile on his face. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Not in my kitchen you aren't." Ishida objected.

"Yep." Keigo grinned and Ishida leaned over him.

"Eh, no." He said flatly. "I have a couch."

"So what?" Keigo mumbled sleepily, and Ishida sighed loudly.

"So, sleep there." He clarified.

"But the sun is warmer here…" Keigo smiled and stretched, arching his back like acat.

It made Ishida very aware of parts of Keigo he never had really looked at before.

Bad tight jeans, you show too much…

"You don't know that." He insisted.

"Nope, not really. But I don't wanna risk it." Keigo turned onto his side, and faced Ishida, the slight smile still lingering on his lips.

"This is pretty much the only room of my whole house you've seen."

"Kitchens are comfortable for me." Keigo shrugged a little, which looked funny in his current position, and his eyes dipped closed again.

"Yes Mister Chef Extraordinaire…" Ishida sighed and stood, tugging Keigo's arm. "Come on."

"Fiiiine…" Keigo whined and let Ishida drag him into the living room. Keigo gaped. "Okay, you're rich."

"Shut up," Ishida scowled. Keigo chuckled and flopped onto the big fluffy couch. He snuggled into it, obviously content.

"You have a nice couch!" He announced, and Ishida shook his head, amused.

"And you didn't want to leave the kitchen," He tsked.

"Well, now I don't want to leave your living room. Is that better?" Keigo grinned and shot a hand out, grabbing Ishida's wrist and pulling him down to the couch.

"Keigo!" Ishida struggled. Keigo laughed and wrapped arms around his waist, effectively pinning him between the back of the couch and himself.

"See? It fits us both. It's like, Super Couch." Keigo grinned and Ishida sighed, going limp against him.

"You're an idiot." Ishida muttered, without conviction.

"I know," Keigo said softly and buried his face in Ishida's neck.

Okay, why did that just sound like 'I Love You'?!

Oh god… I think I'm blushing…

Keigo yawned and Ishida looked over. The boy's eyes were closed.

"it's only two in the afternoon," Ishida told him.

"I was up late." Keigo countered, snuggling closer to Ishida.

"Oh. Right." He blushed and glanced away, Keigo peeked over at him and laughed.

"You took the porn thing seriously?! I was just kidding about that!!! It didn't happen last night and when it did it was an accident." Keigo chuckled and Ishida blushed even more.

"Right." Ishida sighed, embarrassed

."Ishida?" Keigo said quietly, his face inches from Ishida's ear.

"Yes?" He breathed out.

"Can I touch you?" He asked and Ishida frowned, poking Keigo in the arm, which was currently draped over his waist.

"You're already touching me." He sighed a little, and the breath over his flesh made the other boy shiver.

"No, I mean… like this." Keigo murmured into his ear, and his fingers slid between the buttons on Ishida's shirt, softly gliding over the skin in the middle of Ishida's chest. Uryuu's breath caught and he swallowed a little. Keigo pulled his hand back abruptly. "Sorry, I won't if you--"

"Please. It's fine," Ishida said softly, turning his head and just barely catching Keigo's eyes.

"Oh. Okay." Ishida could feel Keigo smile against him, and his hand slid up to his jaw, fingers stroking lazy circles down the curve of his neck.

Ishida swallowed a little and allowed his eyes to fall closed. The first button on his shirt was slowly undone and Keigo's digits played over his skin, pressing softly, then feather light; just a brush against flesh.

Keigo's head lowered beside his and kissed his ear, and a small storm of shivers traversed through him. Ishida gasped when Keigo opened his mouth and pulled the shell of his ear into his mouth, sucking lightly and grazing his teeth over it as his fingers made quick work ofn the rest of the buttons onf Ishida's shirt.

Ishida panted softly, his eyes closed as Keigo's hand moved over his front, the tips of his fingers tracing over the star shaped scar from when he'd gotten shot from his father's bow, and slowly moved down his sides. He bit back a small groan when Keigo drug a finger over a nipple.

The mouth on his ear fell away and he could feel Keigo's soft breathing against his neck, Keigo sliding his palm over his stomach then went deathly still.

Ishida waited for it to move again.

It didn't

Ishida's eyebrow twitched.

"You fell asleep didn't you?" He growled.

There was a vague responding mutter and the hand on his stomach stretched over and around his waist, hugging him tightly.

"You're faking! Let go!" Ishida said accusingly, trying to pull far enough away to see Keigo's face but not succeeding. Ishida grumbled and then gave up trying to get the boy to loosen his hold. "Mean jerk."

He sighed heavily but didn't move. He was actually pretty comfortable. His eyes slid closed again and he let out a small chuckle.

"He's such a dork."Ishida twisted, and laced his fingers with the ones lying on his wasn't too long until Ishida was asleep too.

EndChapter 6. I hope you enjoyed it… I'm really having issues with trying to work up to the sex, because Keigo isn't pushy enough to talk him into it and Ishida isn't needy enough to bug him into it…

They're not cooperative!!!

Hell, it was hard enough to make Ishida pervy enough to accept heavy petting like this!!! But then, if I had kept going I might have been able to work up to it but the chapter was getting too long… I am trying to keep them at 3 to 5 pages and this one ended up 7… that's massive!!!! It's hard to find a good stopping point when I'm writing with them; they just want to go on and on and on…

Ishida: hey, that almost sounded like an insult…

Keigo: yeah! Be like that and we'll abandon you completely!

Me: AIIE!!!! *shrinks to Chibi size* you… you wouldn't do that to a harmless Chibi author would you?

Ichigo: actually, given the fact you're making me something of an asshole in this fic…

Me: no!!!!! You get better! You don't want to leave people thinking you're a jerk do ya?!

Ichigo: if you put it that way…

Ishida: too easy…

Keigo: he has a way with persuasion doesn't he…

?Ishida: you're saying that pisses me off for some reason…

Me: eh Heh…


	7. Rude Awakening

Hello, it's me again; I'm severely hoping that I'll be able to fit/manage to write the lemon into the story. I've been trying to figure out how to go about it and I think I've concocted a way!

Chapter 7: Rude Awakening

Falling off the couch - or bed - in certain cases, was high on Ishida's list of bad ways to be woken up that way, combined with his phone ringing incessantly, and his rather ruffled condition…well, that just made him downright snappy."Hello?!" he snarled into his phone, while Keigo whined at him a little in the background.

"Is my idiot brother still with you?!" A loud, female voice snarled straight back. "It's nearly midnight, you realize that?!" It was flushed. Keigo sighed and Ishida glanced back at him.

"eh, yeah. He's still here." Ishida frowned. Keigo stood, walking over to where Ishida was half hunched over his phone. Arms slithered around his waist, and Ishida flushed a little more.

"Give him the phone." Mizuho growled. Keigo heard her elevated voice and took it.

"Hello." He sighed, pulling Ishida back into him with one arm still around his waist, the other holding the phone to his ear as Mizuho chewed him out about not calling or showing up. "Yeah, sorry Anee-chan."

"_You'd better be!!_" She was yelling so loud Ishida could hear every word she was then she said something else, that he couldn't make out.

"Yeah, I'm staying with Ishida tonight." Keigo replied, and Ishida threw him a shocked , of course being Keigo, didn't notice, and instead sighed into the phone and said, "No, I don't have spare clothes. I'll be over in the morning, I'll change then. Yes, I know that's gross! Look, I'm staying, it's too late for me to walk back right now anyhow!"

"Well, _fine_!" Mizuho yelled and Keigo sighed again.

"Sorry I didn't call first." Keigo apologized. Ishida sighed and glanced away.

_Who said he could stay anyhow… not that I would really mind…_

"Yeah, get some sleep Anee-chan. Ja ne." Keigo said, softer than before, and hung up. Replacing the phone, he let go of Ishida. And then froze."Um, it is okay I stay right? I mean, I usually don't have to ask with Mizuiro or Ichigo…"

"No, it's fine." Ishida said briskly, his lips pulled down in a slight frown. Keigo grinned happily and latched back on to the Quincy.

"It was nice to sleep with you." Keigo said softly into his neck, and Ishida blushed and shoved him off.

"That sounds wrong…" he grumbled a little, and the other boy's grin widened.

"Well that'll be nice too I suppose…" he snickered, his face taking on a distinctly perverted quality.

"Keigo!" Ishida scolded and doubled his efforts to get away. Keigo pouted.

"What, you think it won't be?" he asked and Ishida went a deeper red.

"Th-that's not…" he started, mortified at the imaged flooding his mind. Keigo howled with laughter, holding his sides as if they may come apart.

"You hadn't thought about it!!" Ishida glared.

"So what if I didn't?!" he snapped.

"You're that sexually repressed, that you didn't even jerk off to me once?" Keigo chuckled and Ishida's eyes went wide.

Keigo wiped his eyes and took a calming breath, Ishida processing this information slower than anything he had before have been his brain was overheating from the heat of his face…

"Wait… does that mean you did?" he asked sound and movement abruptly stopped.

"Eh, well… not… I mean…" Keigo had his turn in the Maroon Troupe and Ishida got to laugh. Keigo crossed his arms and glanced away.

"Stop laughing!" He protested, "It's normal for a teenager to do that!"

Ishida looked back up at him and smirked at the pout and the stain of red over his face.

"Just makes me wonder what you'd think of." he chuckled then stopped and went red.

_Oh shit, I actually said that…_

"Well, I could show you." Keigo said softly, pushing his hair back from his face. Ishida's eyes shot up to meet Keigo's and the boy had a soft smile on his face, calm in his didn't know how he did it…Their lips met and that was familiar enough. Ishida blushed when he realized in his irritation he'd completely forgotten that his shirt was open from earlier that day, and Keigo pushed it easily off his shoulders, letting his fingers linger over his arms before one lifted to tangle in Ishida's hair and the other went around his waist and trailed slowly up his spine. Ishida let his arms go around Keigo and scowled at the unfairness of it when all he encountered was cotton. He gripped a handful of fabric and yanked at it, Keigo's lips separating from his and him staggering a little.

"Hey! Hold on I'll take it off! Geez!" Keigo whined, stepping back and Ishida let go of the shirt, smirking slightly as Keigo pulled his shirt over his head. Ishida's eyes went wide at the small starburst scar over Keigo's heart and he gaped.A soul modification point.

"Wait, how'd that…" Ishida started.

"Messed up bug thing, though I think that had something to do with Kurosaki too. There's two on my back. Ichigo said it was a dream but like I'm not going to remember just in case…"Keigo sighed, crossing his arms. Then Keigo looked over at him and grinned. "Hey, it's in the same place."

"Huh?" Ishida frowned and Keigo touched his chest.

"As your burn." Keigo said softly, tracing over the Quincy cross with a finger. Ishida shivered a little and swallowed hard.

"That's where my father shot me." Ishida said. Keigo met his eyes with his own. Ishida dropped his gaze.

"That's rough."

"It was… to regain my powers." Ishida murmured, as Keigo spread his fingers and pressed his palm over the mark.

"You lost them?" he asked softly.

"For a while, yeah." Ishida nodded.

"That sucks." Keigo chuckled a little and pulled him closer, and Ishida chuckled as well.

_T__hat was one way to put it. _

"You have no idea." Ishida smiled.

"You looked shocked to see them though." Keigo ran his hands over Ishida's back.

"Yeah, they mean that, part of your soul was drained." Ishida said reluctantly

."Wow. That stinks… guess I'm half the man I thought I was…" Keigo smirked and Ishida scowled.

"That's not something most people just laugh about!" Ishida protested, annoyed.

"Well I feel the same as before that, I think the same as before that, there's nothing really wrong with me, maybe he fixed it." Keigo shrugged. Ishida sighed and shook his head. There really was nothing he could do for it; Orihime probably did something to help him already anyhow.

"Let me see it." Ishida said softly. Keigo stepped back obediently. He looked at the small starburst and lifted a hand, feeling it. There was barely any indentation, mostly just a variation in color. Keigo blushed and glanced away.

"You have such a worried expression on your face…" he muttered, looking a little sheepish. Ishida smiled and leaned in, kissing the mark.

"Of course, you might not think it's a big deal, but I do." Ishida sighed. Keigo lifted his chin sharply, and Ishida's eyes widened as his mouth swooped down. Keigo kissed him, hard, pressing his tongue into his mouth abruptly and then against his own. Almost against his will, Ishida's eyes slowly shut as Keigo kissed kiss was different, hotter; it made him actually think about what Keigo had said sex and repression and going farther than kisses and touches on alittle.

Think about, like, and seriously consider.

He pulled away, his lips still brushing against the other boy's. They were both breathing heavily. Keigo looked at him softly, eyes half lidded, and Ishida swallowed.

"Sorry, was that too hard or--" Keigo started, pushing Ishida's bangs back from his face and earning a scowl.

"Stop apologizing for kissing me." he growled, those soft brown eyes going wide. "it's not like I push you off or something, if I'm not complaining when it happens what makes you think I'm going to afterwards?!"

"Right." Keigo nodded a little and pressed closer, one knee going between Ishida's legs. Ishida, caught off guard stumbled backwards, landing against the wall. Keigo pressed him up against it and claimed his lips once more. Ishida let the other boy open his mouth and tasted the other's in turn. Keigo's fingers barely brushed over his scar before moving lower, moving a soft flicker of pleasure over his nipple. Shit, Keigo was already hard, and with the way he was pressed up against him, it wasn't going to be too long before he was too. Keigo's thigh pressed up a little firmer against his groin and he gasped softly, his eyes clenching shut.

_Wow, that's not half bad…_Keigo pulled his lips back, moving his head down and laving deep kisses and small licks over the juncture between neck and shoulder, teeth barely grazing skin and making Ishida's heart double speed and his back melt against the 's eyes went wide when Keigo's hand settled on the button to his pants.

"Wait." Ishida breathed out, and Keigo froze. Both of them stood there like that for a second, catching their breath and not progressing forwards. Ishida's eyes closed and he took a deep breath. "We shouldn't…"

"Okay." Keigo nodded and moved his hand. He took a step back and nodded, smiling a little. "It's late anyhow."

"Yeah." Ishida nodded. Keigo chuckled sheepishly.

"Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…" he half-apologized and Ishida shook his head.

"It's fine… I'm just not…" he started but lost track of what he was trying to say. He did want Keigo just… well, it was confusing…

"It's cool, I understand." Keigo surrendered, and for some reason Ishida felt guilt settle heavily in his gut.

_He probably thinks I'm uncomfortable being that intimate…_

_Okay, I'll admit it…_

_I'm fucking repressed…_

"Not up against a wall." Ishida said stared.

"What?"

"I've never… well, I don't want it to be against a wall." Ishida said stiffly, pushing his glasses up and trying to ignore the shocked expression on Keigo's face.

_Do I seriously act that repressed?!_

"Oh well, yeah, I mean… I understand that completely…" Keigo blushed and glanced away. "I've never exactly… with anyone else so… I understand how you feel."

"Good." Ishida nodded, Keigo's eyes went wide and Ishida grabbed his forearm. "I'll show you the bedroom then."

"Uh, right." Keigo nodded, pink staining his cheeks and Ishida smiled.

_Okay, this is working; he's just about as uncomfortable as me… _

_But when did my goal become 'make Keigo as uncomfortable as I am'?!_

_Know what? Forget it…_

Ishida walked, Keigo managing to slide his arm free and snatch Ishida's hand, lacing their fingers together and Ishida couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face.

_Awkward, but yeah, he's cute._

Ishida opened the door and Keigo followed him in. He gazed animatedly about the room.

"You've got a lot of… stuff…" Keigo told him, and Ishida rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do." Ishida nodded. Of course, Keigo took this as explicit permission to paw through said 'stuff'He picked up a picture frame.

"Hey, is this your dad?!" Keigo gaped.

"Yes?" Ishida frowned.

"He's hot!" Keigo announced, and Ishida's stomach bottomed out. He felt weird. His boyfriend was into his father.

"He's 39..." Ishida managed to make his voice sound cold and unaffected.

"So what? He's still hot. I actually met him once before." Keigo added.

"Really?" he asked, Keigo nodding.

"Uh, yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I tend to get hurt a lot." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed." Ishida sighed. Though I'm not exactly happy about it…

"So I got hit my a car and--" Keigo started, which most people should know is _never_ a good way to start a story cause you're almost guaranteed to be interrupted.

"Wait, a car?!" Ishida interrupted, predictably.

"Uh, yeah. Happens about once a year, I think I pissed off some yakuza or something…" Keigo mused and Ishida was once again thrown off by Keigo's obvious lack of basic self preservation instincts.

"Hold on, you get regularly hit by cars?!" Ishida asked, holding up a hand to halt him and Keigo nodding a little.

"Yeah, it happens… Orhime's the same. Neither of us really look before we cross. And I mean, that's what crosswalk alarms are for right?! So you don't really have to look?!" Keigo huffed. "Honestly!"

"That it one of the most pathetic things I think I've ever heard…" Ishida sighed

"Anyway, I was saying that one time your dad was my doc." Keigo sighed. "Only reason I remember is that he kept getting uncomfortably close…"

"Yeah, that's him…" Ishida sighed.

"Anyway, I can see where you get it." Keigo chuckled a little.

"Get what?" Ishida asked, suspicious.

"Your 'unbearable sexiness'." Keigo grinned and Ishida scowled.

"I was kidding about that." he scoffed a little and Keigo pulled him in by the wrist, kissing him soundly. Ishida gladly returned the gesture, Keigo broke away.

"It's too late," he murmured. "Or early, take your pick."

"What?" Ishida said, for want of anything intelligent to say.

Keigo gestured behind him. "It's two in the morning."

Ishida glanced behind him to the bedside table where the clock lay, and saw that it was indeed, two in the morning.

"Eh?! Seriously?!" he gaped, Keigo wrapped his arms back around him.

"Unless your clock is wrong." Keigo said softly.

Which it wasn't.

"Damn it!!!" he scowled, but leant back into Keigo's embrace all the ushered them towards the bed, flopping them both down unceremoniously onto it.

"Hmm, cuddle and sleep." Keigo suggested, nuzzling into his back. Ishida acquiesced.

"Keigo?" Ishida said, quietly.

"Hmm?" Keigo mumbled, scooting them around so they were at the top of the bed.

"I…" Ishida started and sighed, burying his face in his pillow and sighing. "Never mind."

"Good night."

"Yeah."

End chapter , I know. Throw all the cans you want at me, I fail.*dons marshmallow suit*Now all you can do is flame and make me toasty and delicious! MWA HA HA HA HAH!!!!Wow, that… that was downright insane…I think I need to pay a visit to my therapist, be back later, kayz?

And my brain explodes and reforms from all the reviewer love!!!!


	8. Comfort, Followed by Embarassment

Hey everyone, I'm back. Yeah, been a while, eh?

Sorry about the hiatus reader babes, I went on a soul searching quest and really iscovered things about my--

Okay, bullshit over, I just wasn't feeling this particular fic for a bit and now I've kind of gotten back in the saddle.

So enjoy it while it lasts, I'll try to keep from putting this off for a whole freakin year again, how's that?

Chapter 8: Comfort, Followed by Embarrassment of the Highest Degree.

--

Ishida liked this pillow very much. He didn't know where it came from, but it was damn comfortable…

Squishy, but just firm enough to support his head. A little smaller than he'd like, but comfortable nonetheless.

Oh _yes_, he was keeping this.

"Ishi?" Keigo goaded softly. Ishida clenched his eyes tighter.

_No! I'm asleep, go away!_

"Shh. Still sleeping," he muttered, gripping the pillow tighter in his arms and sinking deeper under the covers.

"But, you're hugging my arm." Keigo told him, brushing his hair from his face.

_Okay, so it's not a pillow, but I'm still keeping it!!_

"I said shh. I'm not awake yet." He yanked the blanket over his head, to demonstrate his point.

"Fine, but I've got a morning wood and I'm going to make you do something about it unless you let me up." Keigo poked him in the forehead and Ishida scowled, grabbing his hand and moving it aside.

"Who said I don't want to…" Ishida mumbled. His eyes were closed, so he couldn't see Keigo's face, but he would bet that he had probably gone as red as a tomato.

"Okay, it's unfair to talk like that." Keigo complained. "You can't go from shaky and repressed to horn-dog overnight."

"I'm not fucking repressed… I just have other things to think about." Ishida grumbled.

"Can we at least have breakfast before I satisfy all of your deep dark hidden urges?" Keigo snickered.

Ishida lifted up his head, and opened his eyes to glare somewhat blearily at the other boy.

"You know what?" He said, rather tartly, "Go to the bathroom, jerk…" He released his arm but Keigo didn't move it.

"Aw Ishiiiii…" he whined and the Quincy frowned, but relented.

He slid slowly around; turning in Keigo's arms to press him gently, but insistently back onto the bed, eyes serious. He lay, half sprawled upon the other boy.

"Do you honestly want to have sex?" he asked, bluntly, and Keigo's eyes widened.

"...What?"

"Do you, or are you purely joking around?"

Keigo frowned slightly, raising himself up on his elbows.

"I do want to," he admitted, almost hesitantly, and then blurted out, "But I'm not about to pressure you into it or something jerky like that, I swear!" And he grinned, as if to prove his point.

Ishida raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not the fragile one here." he grumbled.

"I'm not fragile! I'm just cowardly!" Keigo objected -- as if it was different.

"Most people consider that a bad thing…" Ishida informed him, his lip tugging down into a frown.

"I'm hella fast, thus, not bad." Keigo countered.

Ishida sighed, and gave up, flopping his entire weight back onto the boy beneath him.

"This is too confusing." He said flatly, and Keigo's arms went around him again.

"You're over thinking it." He sighed. "Do you want to? Answer in ten seconds."

"Huh?! You can't put me on the spot like that!" Ishida objected.

"Five, four..." Keigo grinned and Ishida blushed. "Three, two..."

"Okay, yes, I do!" he blurted out.

His heart was thudding, but for the life of him he didn't know why.

Keigo's grin was threatening to split his face, but then, unexpectedly, he sighed heavily. Ishida looked at him, puzzled.

"Too late." He sighed, and Ishida's jaw dropped.

"_What_?!" He screeched.

Keigo assumed a look of great sobriety, and sighed morosely. "You didn't answer quick enough."

Ishida pursed his lips, more irritated by the display than by the fact that he was cut off.

"The hell I didn't!! You were still on two!!" He argued. Keigo grinned.

"Nope," he smirked.

"Then you're counting too fast!" Ishida told him, but any further comment was prevented when Keigo flipped them both over easily.

"Okay, I'll let you get off with missing a deadline just this once." Keigo smiled a little and leaned in to kiss the soft expanse of neck available.

_Wait a second…_

_I think I was just manipulated again…_

The thought was pushed into the back of his mind, because Keigo's lips were moving lower on his chest. His breath caught when they brushed over his scar. Ishida twined his fingers into Keigo's hair and the boy nipped lightly.

"Kei…" he started, pulling a little at Keigo's hair.

"Don't think." the boy said sharply, Ishida frowned, then let out a small sound when a mouth latched onto one peaked nipple.

"Ah…okay…" He whispered and Keigo quickly undid his pants.

"I'm just touching, don't freak out." Keigo said softly, raising himself up to look at him, and Ishida flushed.

"I'm not gonna freak out…" he muttered and glanced away.

"Okay," Keigo whispered and turned his chin back, meeting his lips as his other hand worked down his pants. Ishida concentrated on the kiss, lifting his hips just a little to help Keigo get his pants over them and down around his ankles then gave up trying to understand anything when Keigo's thigh pressed up against him. A sound escaped into Keigo's mouth, the other boy traced fingertips along narrow hips and trailed his tongue along his.

Keigo pulled his lips away, Ishida panted hard and tried to get his eyes to focus. The fact that Keigo immediately attacked his ear with his tongue didn't seem to help very much.

"Kei…" Ishida whispered, latching one hand onto Keigo's arm.

"Yeah?" Keigo breathed hotly in his ear.

"This would work a lot better if your pants were gone too," he said softly.

Keigo obediently sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans. Ishida swallowed hard, unable to tear his eyes away.

"you're gaping like I'm a tray of cookies Ishi…" Keigo muttered, his cheeks flushed, shucking them off quickly. Ishida's eyes went wide.

Oh dear god he's not wearing underwear…

"...Sorry," he muttered, eyes wide and slightly incredulous.

"Nah, it feels nice." Keigo loomed over him again and kissed him hard, pressing his head back into the pillows, Ishida sliding his fingers through the boy's hair and lifting his hips up into Keigo's.

Silky heat met his groin and Ishida let out a low sound. Keigo pressed back, grinding their hips together, hard, leaving Ishida to gasp and whimper.

Keigo rolled his hips into him and Ishida gripped tighter in his hair, trying not to pull too hard but needing to hold onto something. Keigo's lips pulled back and he lifted up a little, Ishida panted, unable to stop the little noises that escaped as Keigo slid a hand between them and gripped them together.

"God…" he gasped, as Keigo's mouth took up residence on his neck.

"hah… close enough." Keigo chuckled against his pulse and pumped his hand over them, thrusting against Uryuu and creating sharp sparks that tingled over his skin.

Ishida's hips lifted and he moaned, eyes clenched shut, and his hand coiled in Keigo's hair. Keigo did not waver, his hand moving steadily over them both.

"Kei… I'm… oh my God…" Ishida grit out and Keigo nipped at his ear. Ishida drew a sharp breath, before letting out a sharp guttural noise and arching his back, releasing over Keigo's hand with a shudder.

Keigo moved through his orgasm, and cursed softly. Ishida felt wetness and heat land on his stomach and he let out a small moan.

"Fuck…" Keigo whispered softly.

Ishida opened his eyes, slowly.

"Uhn…" was as articulate as it got.

"Fuck…" Keigo repeated.

Apparently Keigo wasn't doing much better, not that he really cared.

Keigo rolled off, and settled beside him.

Ishida stared up at his ceiling. He should probably get up and wipe the cooling semen off his chest, but he couldn't really seem to find the motivation.

"Sorry… that ended up less delicate than I thought." Keigo ran a finger through the cum on Ishida's chest, drawing a faint shiver, and he sighed.

"I don't care." Ishida rolled onto his side and threw an arm and a leg over the goofy teen.

"Ishida?" Keigo muttered into his hair.

"Hn?" Ishida grumbled.

"do you have clothes I could use?" Keigo asked softly.

"why?" he sighed.

"there's… well, I can't wear my pants in public, I'll just say that…" Keigo babbled softly.

"Shh." Ishida sighed softly and covered Keigo's mouth.

"Okay." Keigo mumbled against Ishida's hand.

"Too loud." Ishida sighed and cuddled closer, letting his hand fall away, and he sighed.

"Sorry." Keigo apologized again.

"Sleep." the Quincy commanded.

Keigo snickered. "It's morning," he whispered.

"Don't contradict me." Ishida grumbled. He was feeling a little more alert anyway.

"You sleep, I'll shower and make breakfast." Keigo said softly, sliding out from under Ishida's sprawled limbs and off the bed altogether.

"Good boyfriend…" Ishida patted the boy's head, still feeling a little boneless and sighed, closing his eyes.

"Heh, you bet." Keigo kissed him one more time before stumbling over his pants still attached to his ankles, then wandering from the room.

Ishida sighed and rolled onto his back, chuckling a little.

_Okay, that was eons past what I thought it'd be._

"Morning," Keigo waved, drinking coffee and flipping through the Jump he'd brought over the night before. Ishida wiped his eyes, trying to ignore the gross feeling that came from not exactly showering, but rather wiping himself clean. He wanted to go see what Keigo was doing.

"You seem happy." he commented, smiling a little himself.

"Sexually gratified." Keigo grinned and Ishida blushed, sitting at the table and seeing a mug full of coffee waiting there already. "I don't know how you take your coffee."

"Oh, just sugar." Ishida said, Keigo stood and grabbed his sugar dispenser, setting it in front of him. He sat beside Ishida, leaning in.

"Closer." Keigo grinned and Ishida sighed, leaning and raising an eyebrow. Keigo kissed him softly.

"There. Sugar."

"You spent all morning waiting for that, didn't you?" Ishida sighed and dumped sugar into his coffee.

"Well, I couldn't exactly cook." Keigo shrugged.

"Hmm?" Ishida frowned, just now noticing the now blatant lack of food in the kitchen.

"You severely need to visit the grocery." Keigo chuckled and Ishida blushed.

"Well, who keeps cooking all my food?" Ishida growled at him.

"Yeah well, that's necessary…" he answered. Then Keigo frowned and looked over at him. "and aren't you always asking me to cook?"

"I'll go shopping tomorrow." Ishida retreated.

"We should go get lunch." he smiled.

"You have any cash left?" Ishida frowned, pointing at the Jump. Keigo waved it off.

"Yeah, I got my allowance." he answered and Ishida had to laugh.

_You just can't say the phrase allowance after you have sex, it just sounds funny._

"Al-allowance?" he asked. Keigo looked embarrassed.

"that's what Anee-chan calls it, it's really my cut of the spending half of the cash mom sends up."

Keigo smiled and patted a pocket that Ishida immediately noticed wasn't on the same pair of jeans he'd arrived in.

"You're wearing my pants." Ishida frowned.

"And shirt. I said mine got eh… dirty." Keigo blushed a little but stood, the stolen clothes looking fairly good on him considering.

_Oh god… is he still not wearing underwear? I'm never going to be able to wear those again…_

"Do you have a place in mind?" Ishida asked quickly, trying to dismiss the images in his brain.

"Uh, yeah, there's a place out there near that Urahara place…" Keigo mused.

"No!" Ishida said sharply, and Keigo looked at him in mild surprise. "I know the guy that owns that place… I'd prefer to avoid him."

"Oh yeah, I met him once before, pervy as hell." Keigo grinned and thought it over. "There's a good little place out near Sawachika donuts, it's styled up like an American 80s diner, but it's pretty cool."

"That's fine, I suppose." Ishida nodded and Keigo smiled widely.

"Great!" he smiled and in minutes they were out.

Ishida was genuinely happy right now. When Keigo wasn't acting like a complete idiot he was actually funny, and so far they'd sat there for nearly an hour and a half, still talking, and neither really ready to give up their booth.

"Yeah, so they actually managed to get him into a dress." Keigo snorted, and Ishida smiled.

This was actually pretty nice, he didn't feel awkward about what had happened that morning, and to be honest, he was looking forward to when it'd happen again.

"Keigo?" came a small voice and his boyfriend looked back, smiling widely.

"Eh? Mizuiro!" Keigo practically jumped out of his seat and across the restaurant to Mizuiro, who was followed in by Ryo, Chizuru, Orihime, Tatsuki, and of course, Kurosaki. "You little jerk! You didn't even call to tell me you were back in town!!"

"I only came back yesterday anyhow, I called but your sister said you were still out." Mizuiro told him.

"Oh! That's okay then!" Keigo grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Ishida felt his eyebrow twitch a little but dismissed it.

Normal occurrence, don't get huffy.

"Hey Keigo-kun!" Orihime waved brightly, and Keigo waved back.

"What's up, Orihime-chan?" he greeted, before Chizuru punched him in the head.

"You and Kureha totally bailed on me at the Ginza!" she scolded, Keigo frowned, obviously puzzled, before giving her a dopey grin.

"Eh? Aw shit, I totally forgot…" he chuckled nervously, the scary red head growling softly at him.

"Oh! Uryuu-chan! Konbanwa!!!" Orihime waved over at him and Kurosaki looked over, frowning hard at him.

"Hello Orihime, Tatsuki." Ishida waved a little, frowning slightly that they'd been gang rushed in the middle of what was a pretty good date.

"Yo." Tatsuki waved.

"Oh, were you two on a date?! Sorry!" Orihime blushed and Keigo's jaw met the floor.

_(Hi floor, you're rather clean today._

_Why thank you.)_

"W-what?" Keigo gaped, looking over at Ishida with a look that said i'what the hell did you tell THEM?!'/i.

"We should go if--" Orihime started.

"no it's fine!" Ishida reassured her quickly, and Mizuiro, with a small devious grin, looked over at Kurosaki.

"Really? If you're sure," Ichigo smiled and Mizuiro drug Keigo over, sitting him across from Ishida and Ichigo slid in beside the Quincy. Both of them were effectively trapped. Ryo sat beside Mizuiro and Keigo lifted an eyebrow at them.

"You two dating?" he asked immediately. And Ryo went bright red and began examining the table cloth. Mizuiro smiled.

"Maybe," he answered. She scoffed. slightly, and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"You two dating?" He shot back.

"Maybe." Keigo answered, looking between his two friends. Ishida swallowed and glanced away.

Keigo sighed and waved a hand back and forth. "You two are so protective! Ishida's nice enough."

_Yeah, sitting right here._

"Sure, he's a little bossy, but so are you two." Keigo said, giving Ishida a look that said _'Oh, just watch this.'_

Ishida sighed heavily.

This is not going to end well.

Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chizuru sat at the table right beside theirs, and with all potential escape routes covered, Ishida sunk a few inches into the booth seat.

Trapped. Officially trapped. Pretty much the only escape would be to climb over Kurosaki and run for it but the chances of making it through Ryo and Tatsuki to the door were fairly low.

"So, you two had sex?" Mizuiro asked brightly. Ishida gaped, utterly gobsmacked.

"How the hell do you come up with that?!" he screeched. He looked over at Keigo, but he was looking out of the window and not saying anything.

"Male intuition." Mizuiro answered.

Orihime then proceeded to 'ooh' and 'aww' and say a variety of things including 'oh, you're so cute together Ishida-kun!'

_Okay, where's the nearest hole, I have to bury myself..._

"It's none of your business," he mumbled and Mizuiro raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it's my business! Keigo's my best friend, I gotta watch out for him." Mizuiro said, all traces of a joke gone from his voice, but the small smile remained.

"Okay, seriously, I'm not a freaking fragile wuss, I can handle a relationship…" Keigo grumbled.

"Says Keigo, master of getting injured and fucked up." Ichigo scoffed, Keigo huffed and crossed his arms.

"Completely different circumstance." Keigo said primly. Ichigo didn't look convinced.

"Look, I just don't want what happened with Mahana to--" Ichigo started, and Keigo shot to his feet, digging in his wallet.

Ishida looking at Mizuiro, who was glaring at Ichigo and then looking towards the strawberry, who had the usual scowl, but it seemed to be more inwardly directed.

"I'm taking off, coming Ishida?" Keigo asked, sliding out in front of Mizuiro and looking over at him, a deep-seated sort of hurt in those expressive brown eyes and Ishida nodded.

"Uh, yeah…"

Ichigo stood.

"Keigo…" the substitute Shinigami started but Keigo grabbed Ishida's wrist and started towards the door.

"I'll see you guys at school, okay?" Keigo grinned and waved, holding onto Ishida's wrist firmly.

"Oh yeah, school starts Monday doesn't it?!" Orihime gasped and Chizuru giggled, saying something utterly perverse that earned a thump from Tatsuki.

"See ya later, Keigo-kun! Ishida-san!" Orihime called and Ishida waved a little. Keigo released his wrist and starting towards the door. Ishida started after him and Keigo sighed heavily.

"Can't stand that." Keigo told him and pushed his hair back off his face.

"What?" he asked, sympathetically. Keigo needed someone to listen, even if what he said was confusing and a little lacking in detail.

That's just the way he was sometimes.

Ishida smiled a little at the fact that he'd grown to know the other boy so well.

"Him bringing her up like that." Keigo scowled. "Like I intentionally set myself up to be heartbroken."

"You two dated." Ishida stated more than asked.

"For a while," Keigo muttered. "She broke it off with me. Met some guy over Golden Week."

"I'm sorry." Ishida said. Honestly there wasn't much he could think of to say to that.

"Listen, I really like you, and those two are just worried because Mahana seemed like such a good match, don't let 'em scare you off, okay?" Keigo said, looking over at him, eyes almost imploring.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Ishida asked softly, reaching out and brushing their hands together. Keigo smiled.

"Yeah, I'll have to stop by and get some stuff though, this is pretty much the only shirt you have that's long enough to fit me." He said gratefully and Ishida smiled.

So he'd been embarrassed beyond all thought, at least the ending had been relatively happy.

Ishida sighed softly and let Keigo lead him from the shopping district out towards the housing sector.

Ishida smiled a little at the unavoidable fight that was likely to break out between the two siblings but he could see that under the surface, Mizuho was just worried about him, protecting him, the same as his other friends.

Ishida looked at the still smiling teen to wonder what had happened between him and that Mahana girl to have made everyone think he needed such protection.

End chapter. Yeah, it was all over the place… But I'm marshmallowy so it's all good.


End file.
